Celestial Monsters
by KoogooHyooga
Summary: At a crucial moment in battle, Lucy's Celestial Spirit keys fail to summon her spirits. Lucy and friends set out on a journey to solve the mystery by entering the Spirit world, soon finding that there was something bigger going on than just broken keys, a long the way they meet and befriend the amazing and bazaar creatures of the Celestial world, Pokémon.
1. Unexplainable

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail, Pokemon or anything else for that matter. I am just writing this story based on two of my favorite Anime's/Manga's for fun and entertainment purposes only ^^

This is was first real fanfiction but the second that I have ever uploaded, I was more into my Bleach fanfiction so I uploaded that one first and came back to this later on. Others I have wrote were for fun with school friends but were never uploaded because it was basically us inside an Anime world, Like Bleach or Naruto. To be honest I got bored of that and I want to write something that doesn't have me, a friend or an OC... Though I will probably make OC Celestial Spirits based on star names :) Hope you enjoy, leave a review telling me what you think or suggestions.

This is based on Fairy tail after The Phantom Lord attack and after Edolas, as Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Charle and Lily are part of the guild, but before the seven years Tenroujima jump.

The Pokémon part is based on the storyline of the Pokemon Black/White DS game, with Pokemon from each season/region. I am watching Pokemon from the very first season to get more info and ideas for adventures and scenario's, so please correct me if I make any mistakes :P

* * *

Chapter 1 – Unexplainable

Lucy dug her four-inch heels into the ground hard as the heat wave hit her, shielding the tiny blue cat in her arms from the flames, but it was no use. Her heels snapped, her arms singed by the roaring flames and she was hurled backwards into a rock like a rag-doll. She sat dazed from the force of impact for a moment, opening her eyes to a black silhouette approaching her. Her team mates were nowhere to be seen.

Lucy pulled a golden axe-shaped key from the belt around her waist with a flourish.

"Gate of the Golden bull, I open thee, Taurus!" she chanted. But nothing happened. No magic circle, no giant bull singing his love for her or coming to her rescue. She froze as the masked man approached faster, unsheathing a dagger. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worst, but the slash never came. She looked again, staring in horror as a suited man with a wild mane of strawberry blonde hair stood holding the dagger's blade with one hand.

"L-Loke!"

The man turned to her and grinned. "I'll protect you, Lucy!" He turned to the now pitiful quivering assassin, whose eyes were wide with shock. "Leave here now, or face the consequences" Loke snarled, his tone and expression changing instantly. The assassin did not react instantly. "I said LEAVE!" Loke roared.

As the assassin withdrew his sword and scrambled away Loke let out a yelp of pain and clenched his hand tight, blood splashing onto the floor. Ignoring it he turned to Lucy again.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" he asked bending down to help her up with his uninjured hand.

"N-no I'm fine, just shaken up..." Lucy shivered.

"And you, Happy?" he asked, as the little blue cat sat up shaking his head.

"Aye! I'm ok too"

"Good. We need to find Natsu, Gray and our clients! I lost them after the assassins attacked... and we need to get your hand bandaged!" Lucy added as an afterthought.

"Luucyy! Happy!" came a faraway shout. She turned to see her pink haired team mate, who had caused the previous explosion, running down the road towards them. He waved to Loke as he noticed him, who returned the wave with a grin.

"Natsu! Thank goodness you're ok." Lucy sighed, picking up what remained of her new shoes. "Where are Gray and the client's? Are they safe?"

"They're just down the road, Gray took them into hiding as the assassin's struck but they are fine, don't worry. We need to get a move on, were behind schedule Lucy! Come on!" he explained, grabbing her hand and pulling her ahead.

Loke followed. "I will stay with you for the remainder of the trip in case of any other problems" He said, straightening his tie as he walked.

Lucy continued the rest of the job as she had been before the attack, sitting inside the carriage with their client, who was a very wealthy and friendly lady, keeping her company. She had previously been chatting to the woman about anything and everything, from her mansion to her clothing. It had been fun but now all that remained was an uneasy feeling in Lucy's stomach. They sat in silence listening to Natsu's consistent whining about the transportation method, along with his stomach's protests from the roof.

She had to admit that horse and carriage wasn't her favourite form of transportation, but that didn't matter right now. What nagged at her mind was the question as to why Taurus did not summon when she attempted to open his gate. Why had Taurus not come to save her? Taurus wasn't the type to refuse or be late, he had always arrived when Lucy called him before, so why not now? Were the keys broken? Was Taurus sick?

She stroked a hand across Happy's back as he slept on her lap.

_**Come to think of it, I should try my other keys... see if they are the same... It can't be the spirit gate because Loke forced it open, as he does. Nevertheless, if I wasn't so weak I wouldn't have got into that situation! I could have helped!**_ She thought critically.

She was now angry with herself, feeling helpless as she so often did these days.

All of her friends knew combat magic or were physically strong and could protect themselves, even little Wendy could protect herself with her Sky Dragon magic, but Lucy could only rely on her Spirits. The spirit's not summoning put her life in danger, which proved to her that she needed to become stronger and stop being a hindrance rather than a helping hand.

Loke sitting opposite her had been resting his eyes with his arms crossed, but he had noticed Lucy's pained expression and looked questioningly at her. Lucy noticed and shook her head, to say _**I'll explain later**_. He nodded and resumed resting his eyes.

They soon arrived at their destination with no further delays or interferences.

Their client thanked them for their help and gave them their 2,000,000 Jewel reward, which they would later split between the three of them.

They waved goodbye to the Lady, her butler and her maids, and began back home to Magnolia. Natsu resumed his irritating complaining much to Lucy's annoyance.

They arrived back in Magnolia and then at the door of the grand Fairy tail Guild building less than two hours later.

Natsu, as always, kicked the doors open and roared his arrival. Lucy couldn't even muster up a smile as Gray smacked Natsu around the back of his head for being too loud. She walked through the doors and to a nearby table, setting her bag and broken shoes down.

"Lucy?" Came a concerned voice from behind her a while later. Mirajane was carrying a tray of glasses across the hall back to the bar. She stopped when she noticed how rough Lucy looked. "Is everything alright?"

"I'll have something extremely alcoholic, now please if you don't mind" She grunted.

Mirajane blinked for a moment not expecting such a reply, then nodded "Coming right up."

Bringing back Lucy's drink she sat down next to her with another questioning look on her face, completely ignoring the brawl now taking place in the centre of the room. "So what happened? Anything you want to tell me about?"

"I broke my shoes." Lucy whimpered. "They were new and cost 20,000 jewels!"

Mirajane raised an eyebrow. "And _**that**_ is why you're so beaten up? Your shoes breaking? You must have had quite a fall!" she giggled. Lucy threw back the amber liquid and slammed the glass down on the table. Mira smiled again "I'll go fetch you another one" and with that she departed behind the bar again.

"How many times must I tell you ruffians, no fighting in the guild! The Master is sick of replacing the broken furniture!" Erza's voice bellowed from somewhere behind Lucy.

_**Great, here come more questions**_ Lucy thought dropping her head on the table.

Sure enough Erza came over to her, carrying Gray and Natsu by the collar, one in either hand, Loke and Wendy following behind her.

Erza dropped them down on the seats either side of Lucy and sat opposite, next to Wendy and Loke.

"Welcome back" Erza smiled. Lucy did not answer. "So... how did the job go?" she asked, also looking at the state of Lucy and making her own assumptions.

"Good!"

"All right"

"Terrible!" came the three different opinions. Erza looked between the three of them.

"Lucy explain." she ordered bluntly.

"Do I have to?" The glare Erza gave her was a good enough answer.

"The job itself was fine, we did what we needed to, we escorted a noble and her maids to her mansion and protected them, sure enough the assassin's that they were expected did turn up… But Natsu, Gray and Loke handled them… It's just…" She trailed off.

"Just?" they all listened in, waiting for her to continue her story intently.

"My Spirits aren't working!" Lucy said, on the brink of tears.

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Whatta ya mean they aren't work-" gray began but Lucy began an upset rage and cut him off.

"I tried to summon Taurus but he didn't come, and Loke saved me... I was so close to dying... I feel so useless! I wasn't able to help or protect myself at all!" the words rushing out as though they had been on her mind for a long time.

Erza and the other blinked. "But Loke-"

"Loke is a spirit, I know, that's why it confuses me. He came but Taurus didn't..."

"So that's why you didn't summon a spirit" Loke mumbled to himself in understanding.

Lucy looked at him. "You knew?"

"Not knew, I felt that you were in danger but found it strange that you hadn't summoned someone to help you yet, so I forced the gate open just in time"

"If It wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now Loke" she croaked, her voice breaking up.

"Don't worry about it. I vowed to protect you and that's what I'm doing. But we need to find out why Taurus didn't come to your aid. I'll go back to the Spirit world and find out."

"Right. Come back and tell me when you find something" she nodded.

Loke disappeared into a golden magic circle, Lucy then pulled a small sliver key from the belt on her waist and pointed it onto the table surface.

"Your going to summon another spirit?" Wendy asked, holding Charle who was looking curiously at the keys.

"Yeah, I wanna see if its only Taurus who I can't summon. Gate of Canis Minor, I Open thee, Nicholas!" Lucy's belly did a somersault. There was a pause as no small 'dog', as Natsu liked to call him, appeared quivering on the table.

Everyone stared at Lucy, and she stared at the key. She returned it to get belt and chose another key, a golden one. "Gate of the Maiden, I Open thee, Virgo!" again nothing happened. "What does this mean?" she asked again, her eyes welling up in tears again.

"No Plue, no Virgo, no Taurus... Maybe they all went on holiday!" Happy cheered, attempting to lift Lucy's spirits. They all ignored him.

"Don't worry Luce, we'll figure this out!" Natsu smiled putting a hand on her shoulder, but his encouragement didn't work as it would have any other time. This was Lucy's only magic and if it was now broken, what would she do? Or even worse, what if something had happens to her spirits, her precious friends...

"You sent Loke to find out what happened, Lucy, of all people the king will fix this, just be patient" Erza smiled.

A small crowd had gathered now. Panther Lily, Gajeel, and Juvia had now joined the group. Gajeel, being the unruly brute that he always was, picked up Lucy's keys one by and took to nibbling them and tapping them on the table. Lucy held her head in her hands, trying to think but the noise of people discussing what could be wrong was too much!

"Will you stop that?!" She yelled snatching the keys from Gajeel. "You are all telling me to be patient yet you are nagging more than me, just stop and let me think!"

"Sorry Lucy… we just want to help" Wendy whimpered from next to her.

Lucy's heart melted. She could never be mean to Wendy. "I know Wendy, I'm sorry for yelling but I just need to get my head around this. I think I'll go take a Shower-"

Lucy cut off her sentence as one of the keys in her belt pouch began to glow. Everyone rushed around to the table watching it. It was the golden Key, shaped like a Lions head. "Loke! It's Loke!"

The light burst open, like a golden beam of engulfing them all, a magic circle on the floor enclosing on them.

"What the hell is this!" Gajeel shouted. Happy, Lily and Charle spread their wings and clung onto each other as everyone began to float. Juvia attached herself to Gray's arm and Lucy grabbed Natsu's. Other members of the guild outside of the light yelled for help. Cana and Levy tried to reach into the beam and grab someone's hand but it was like a barrier.

"Lucy! What's happening?!" Wendy Squealed holding her skirt down.

"I don't know! Everyone hold on to someone!" Lucy shouted.

"Natsu! Happy!" Lisanna was trying to get inside of the light to them, but it was too late. The light dispersed and they vanished in a flash.

The rest of Fairy Tail stood staring at the table their comrade had sat at only seconds ago in horror.

"What in the world..." Cana asked, actually dropping her barrel of booze. There was a stunned silence.

"Wait for Master to come home! He will know what happened!" Levy yelled trying to stay positive, but when no one answered she shrank back into her seat and continued reading at the silent reply.

"Everyone wait here and see if they come back, Wakaba come with me, were going to look for the master" Macao instructed, everyone nodded their agreement and took to hanging around the hall, waiting for signs of their return.

* * *

So there is the first chapter, Hopefully I've ended it at a good place and hopefully it was a good length. Tell me what you think and give any suggestions and feedback you may have, Or if there are any mistakes/typo's. They always manage to evade my spell checking somehow

I haven't thought of any pairings/couples yet, but I have paired Pokémon together with the FT Mage's based on their type of magic. The Pokémon will be introduced in the next chapter.

Anyways, Hope you liked it ^^


	2. Fit for a King

I don't own Fairy Tail or Pokemon! T.T

Here come the baby Pokemon~

* * *

Chapter 2 - Fit for a King

One minute they were whizzing through an endless tunnel of golden whirling light and sound, and the next they had been spat out onto a solid floor with a thud. Lucy landed on what felt like someone's back and someone else elbowed in her in the rib.

"Lu-ce... Can you get off.. please?" someone screeched breathlessly from below her.

"Sorry Juvia, and Happy" she said rolling sideways to more grumbles of discomfort from the people below her. She stood and dusted her clothes off, finally looking around. "Oh wow!"

"Huh? What is it?" Gray asked also getting up once Juvia had let go of his arm. He _wowed_ too.

They were standing in a room the size of a cathedral, the walls towered up for what looked like miles, the ceiling only vaguely visible. Every inch of wall was covered in paintings of countless spirits performing millions of types of Magic that Lucy could not even imagine, ornate stain glass windows shone bright coloured light onto a royal red carpet.

They sat in front of a giant golden stair case, the rails and scattered furniture encrusted with gems of all shapes, sizes and colours. Even Erza looked starstruck at these magnificent riches. "This place looks fit for a King" she said scanning the paintings on the walls interestedly.

The floor began to shake as what sounded like a laugh boomed over them, the laugh of something huge. "Fit for a king she says, humorous missy" they all whirled around ready to fight. Lucy let out another gasp of shock.

A monstrous... suit of armour? almost as tall as the ceiling stood in front of them next to a giant throne, chuckling happily.

"The Spirit King!" she bowed deeply still looking up at the thing.

"Spirit king? Wait, what?" Gajeel asked his mouth gaping open. He had been eyeing up these riches, probably imagining what he could do with the Jewels these things were worth.

_**The greedy fool**_ Lucy thought scowling at him disgustedly.

"Welcome, Fairy tail!" The King boomed, spreading his arms open as if to embrace them. "Welcome to the Spirit world."

They were all speechless for a moment, then Lucy stepped forward.

"Spirit king, Have you bought us here because of the my Celestial spirits? Did something bad happened?"

The king nodded gravely. "Yes I'm afraid so. All Contracts with Celestial and Zodiac spirits have been unexplainable cancelled." he said.

"Cancelled?! But why? Why would the spirits do that? Its not only me who has been cancelled?"

"No Miss Heartfilla. All Celestial mage's lost the contracts with their spirits today. The reason is unknown but I did feel something disturbing today when this happened"

"Disturbing?" Natsu asked, looking to Erza as though she knew the answers.

"Evil. A wave of a great immeasurable evil. It felt as though my insides burned and I longed to kill, to hate and destroy, but I fought off this feeling with willpower. It seems this may be the cause and the other spirits weren't able to fight it off."

"But Sir... Lok- Leo was able to be summoned, he is still my spirit, why is that? Did his contract not Cancel?" Lucy asked. This information was almost too much to take on board at once but she must try.

"It seems like I got lucky." came Loke's voice from the left of them. He entered through a dimly lit passage way into the light, his hands buried in his pockets.

"Loke!" they cheered, all happy to see him.

He grinned back. "It seems as though I had good timing. This 'Wave of Evil' struck as I left the spirit world to save you Lucy. It seems as though the epicentre was far away from my homeland and hit the others before me, so I left for the human world before it stroke without even know something was wrong. Taurus' contract was cancelled before I arrived because he was hit by the wave before me. I went to my home, It seems as though my friends have been infected by this 'evil' the King described. They are acting strangely different. They still see me as a leader, but only just. I might have to play along with the act and blend in with them to find the information we need"

"Good Leo. So you will act as a spy?" the king asked. The Faries were confused now. Spy?

"Yes Sir." he bowed, removing his hands from his pockets.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by spy?" Lucy interrupted, feeling somewhat rude. This was royalty after all.

"The spirits were effected by this evil, and it seems logical that someone or something is behind it. If Leo is the only one unaffected I believe that he will do best to act along with everyone and find out more information. Whoever is behind this has a motive, a reason for doing this. We cannot jump in and and demand explanations from the infected, we would probably be killed." he explained.

"But your the King! Your the most powerful!" Natsu yelled. Gray and Gajeel both took this chance to smack him over the head.

"Shut it flame brain!"

"I may be the king. But one king and one Zodiac spirit will not win versus a whole world of infected, evil spirits. This is why I am asking for your help Fairy tail."

"You want us to help?" Lucy asked, looking around at her puzzled team mates. "How can we help, we are much weaker than both of you..." she sighed, not feeling confident about this in the slightest.

"Miss Heartfilla, Do you want to help your beloved spirits, do you want to them to be safe from harm and reforge your contracts?"

Lucy's head shot up. That's right! How could she be so negative about this! Her friends and allies needed help! She couldn't just abandon them without even trying, They were worth more than that!

"Yes! Of course I want to help them!" she shouted, clenching her fist.

"Then please accept my request and help me to bring the spirit world back to its normal self."

"Of course I accept!" Lucy shouted again pumping her fist. The rest of them looked weary. She turned to them all, tears in her eyes. "Guys, please help, I can't do this without you, but I need my spirits back, I want to help them!"

Natsu nodded. "Count me in Luce"

"Me too" Gray nodded.

"If Gray-Sama is in Juvia is too!" the water mage cheered, drifting closer to the Ice maker.

"Guess I got no choice" Gajeel shrugged.

Wendy and Erza smiled happily when Lucy looked to them. "Thank you so much everyone!" she turned to the king again. "So, how can we help"

"If I am correct, there's is one way. Celestial spirits aren't the only creatures that live in this world."

"They aren't?" Lucy was confused. "If they aren't why have no humans contracted with them?"

"Because these spirits are creatures that are only ever contracted by spirits. Only ones on the inside of the spirit world can contract with them. As it is VERY rare for a human to come here for a long period of time, no one has ever seen them, or if they have they have thought nothing of them. Leo if you will." the King finished. They all turned to Loke.

He pulled a bunch of small, silver celestial keys out of this pocket and held then out to the group. "Now pay attention, this stuff is important so try to remember everything I say, there wont be time for me to go over it again." he explained seriously. Everyone nodded and concentrated on him and the key.

"These creature are called 'Celemon', Celestial monsters, but because everything and everything here is celestial, the spirits call them 'Pokemon', Pocket monsters, because their keys can be carried around in your pocket. Isn't that genius!" he laughed to himself. No one laughed with him so he stopped and continued, like nothing had happened. "These Pokemon come in all shapes, sizes, types and abilities imaginable, there are hundreds of them. Spirits even train them up and use them for battling because they are so strong. They are like a spirit's pet or companion."

"Cool I want one!" Natsu said staring at the key. "What I do to get one?" he asked, realising it couldn't be easy to get one.

"These keys are what we give to starter trainers. You put some of your magic into the key and it will give you your very first Pokemon based on your type of magic and your personality, to make a perfect match for you. Luckily enough these pokemon are babies, only recently born, so I'm hoping that the evil wave hasn't effected them too much. You will be able raise it and train it however you wish. You can't swap what you get, you have to stick with it" he explain handing a silver key over to Natsu.

"So I put some of my Magic into the key?"

"Isn't it obvious what we will all get?" Wendy interrupted. "We all know what types of magic we have so wouldn't Natsu have a fire type?" she asked.

"Smart Wendy. Exactly right. Or he could get a Dragon type" Loke shrugged.

Natsu's eyes glowed like rubies at this. "He closed this eyes and concentrated his Fire Dragon Magic into the key in his right hand. The key rose into the air, beginning to glow gold as it changed form. When it finished it fell back into Natsu's hand. It was now a metallic flame orange colour, with a flame-shaped hilt and a silhouette of a creature on the picture.

"Whoa sweet!" Natsu cheered. "So how do I summon it?"

"The name of the gate will just come to you. Let me show you." Loke pulled a key of his pocket. It was slightly different to Natsu's. A Bright Yellow-orange with the hilt shaped like... tails? He held the key out and chanted:

"Gate of the Fox, I open thee, Ninetales!" there was a poof of smoke and a stunningly beautiful fox with nine tails sit on the floor beside Loke. It's coat shone a vivid gold, it's eyes an ruby red, the tips of its tail orange like flames.

The Fairy girls instantly fell in love and rushed to pet the fox.

"She's beautiful!" Wendy chanted letting Ninetails lick her face.

"What shampoo does she use? Her coat is so soft and silky" Erza asked, cooing over Ninetails.

"Maaann, what is it with girls and cute stuff?" Natsu asked the other guys raising an eyebrow at the girls.

Loke laughed at their reaction. "This is Ninetales, she is one of my most trusted and loyal friends. I carry her key around with me everywhere so I can summon her whenever I need her, She is a fire type too, Natsu. Each of the twelve Zodiac spirits are the leaders of a certain type of Pokemon. We are like the elite of that type, they look up to use as masters. I am the Leader of the Fire type."

"So my Pokemon is your servant?" Natsu asked.

"Not servant, friend and ally. We don't treat anyone badly Natsu, don't worry. I am just their king, besides the spirit king of course" He inclined his head towards the King who also smiled. He had been silently watching the mage's, examining them carefully.

"Ok its my turn" Natsu closed his eyes and spoke, the words coming into his head like someone had planted them their. "Gate of the Lizard, I open thee, Charmander!" another 'poof' and a small orange lizard-like creature with a roaring flame on the end of its tail appeared before Natsu.

It starred up at Natsu curiously, tilting its head. "Char?" It squeaked as if to ask _**Where am I?**_ Or _**Who are you?**_

Natsu stared back at it and knelt down. Everyone watched, wondering what would happen. Natsu leaned in and sniffed the little lizard, who seemed to dislike this motion and burped flames into Natsu's face, in an oddly cute sort of way.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Natsu squealed and hugged the Charmander madly like an excited school girl. "Your so cute Charmander! Nice to meet you little guy!" he cooed.

"Did he just say Kya?" Gray asked, disgusted with the flame eating friend. "I never expected him to stoop that low. Really."

"What were you saying about the girls and cute stuff?" Gajeel asked him, staring at Natsu as though he hasd lost his marbles. Natsu completely ignored them and continued cuddling the confused Charmander.

"Give him a break Gray! Let him have his moment" Lucy laugh, finding Natsu's reaction amusing.

Happy spread his wings and flew up to get a closer look at the creature too. He held out a paw for the little lizard to shake. Charmander looked at it for a moment, possibly wondering if it was edible, but he then shook it and began "Char Char"ing again.

Happy laughed. "He's cool Natsu!"

"You can understand it Happy?" Juvia asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we can speak to these things!" happy said to Charle and Lily.

"So, who is next?" Loke asked not expecting what came next. The girls dived on him demanding a key. "Whoa whoa, one at a time, I know I'm handsome ladies, but one at a time please!" he said handing out a key to each of them and one to Gray and Gajeel too. "You know what to do."

They all closed their eyes and concentrated their magic into their keys, which again started to float as they changed form. They then went to summon their Pokemon one by one, Wendy first.

She held out her key, a pale sky blue one shape like a cloud. "Gate of the Cotton bird, I open thee, Swablu!" a poof of smoke revealed a small blue bird with cloud like wings floating next Wendy. Wendy's eyes lit up brightly as It chirped happily and landed on the top of her head. She reached up to pet its cotton wings but It seemed comfy so she left it there.

Juvia stepped forward next, doing the same as Wendy. A sphere of water closed around the key and it glowed on the inside, causing a miniature rainbow in the room. It reappeared to show a water-blue key with a plain circle hilt and a zigzag bar, also with the silhouette of a small round creature.

"Gate of the Polka dot, I open thee, Azurill!" she said, a small and timid looking, blue mouse-like creature appearing in her outstretched hands. It bounced up and down on the ball-like end of its tail, which was connected to its body by a zigzag tail like the shape of the key, look startled by the sudden appearance of so many people. Juvia held it to her chest.

"Hey its alright, we won't hurt you, were friends" she smiled serenely at it, It looked less timid and turned to watch the others.

Lucy next, not knowing what to expect as her magic was to summon celestial spirits, she didn't have any elements like the others. Her key glowed and changed into the shape of a green flower bud. She stared at it. "Gate of the Bud, I open thee, Budew!" a small green plant with a round body and a bud on the top of its head appeared before them.

It was quite plain that these creatures were only babies. They were small, jumpy, somewhat naïve. Lucy was surprised to see the Bud waddle up to her and nuzzle her ankle, like a puppy would do. She knelt down and petted it, noticing the buds at the top of its head were slightly open. She examined her Budew curiously as Gajeel stepped forward to take his turn.

His key turned a marble-black colour, shaped like a claw. He smirked for a second. "Gate of the Sharp claw, I open thee, Sneasel" A small black weasel like creature with red feathers for a tail and long, sharp metal claws stood on the floor next to Gajeel. It's arms crossed and eyes closed but with a smirk on its face similar to Gajeel's own. "Hey buddy, Nice ta mee'cha" he said.

Panther lily walked up to the Sneasel and extended a paw to shake as Happy had done with the Charmander, but the Sneasel looked at Lily and turned its nose up at him. Lily looked disheartened and slightly annoyed, he had expected to make a new friend, but this pokemon didn't seem to be the friendly type, so he resumed his spot next to Charle. Gajeel scowled at this Pokemon's mean nature, thinking silently to himself.

_**One thing I will not allow is that thing to be mean to Lily.**_

Gray looked to Erza. It seemed like she wanted to go last so he clenched his key and covered it with Ice. It floated and began to glow, the light was intensely magnified by the ice and then fell back into his hands as a pure, pearly white key with a plain circle hilt. "Gate of the Clapping Seal, I open thee, Spheal" he chanted. Much to his surprise a small, very round Seal-like creature appeared in front of his, Clapping happily. "A Seal...? This is an Ice Pokemon?" he asked, unimpressed with his new companion.

"Well this guy is based on your type of magic so me must have Ice abilities" Loke said, scratching his head. "He's not one of the more obvious ice type I would have expected for you, but I believe he has Water and ice type abilities.

"I guess that could work in my favour" Gray shrugged.

"Ah, Gray-Sama! You have the same type as Juvia, maybe it was destiny!" she sang, drifting even closer to him with her Azurill hugged against her chest, it look frightened by the sudden movement.

Gray cringed and grit his teeth attempting to ignore her.

"And lastly, Erza"

Erza nodded and held her key out. It become a Mahogany red key with a fist shaped hilt. Everyone watched, waiting to see what type if pokemon would be assigned to the re-equipping mage. "The gate of Martial Arts, I open thee, Mienfoo!" a short weasel like creature appear before her. Its face was pointed, similar to Sneasel's but its colouring was totally different. It's coat was somewhat like a karate uniform, cream with red sleeves. It folded its hands into either sleeve and bowed deeply in a dignified sort of way. Erza bowed back politely, pleased with her fighting type partner.

"Now, one or two last things before you all depart" the King said, reaching into his armour and retrieving seven key-rings, each with five plain silver keys and one bronze key. He handed one down to each of the Fairies who looked at them questioningly. "You didn't think you would be travelling this vast world with just one pokemon did you?" he chuckled.

"Now you mention it.." Lucy mumbled

"I was actually about to ask that, wouldn't it be dangerous to be travelling the Celestial world with baby pokemon?" Gray asked.

"It would. That is why I have given you each five plain keys. You can use these to enter contracts with any pokemon you find along your journey. It's fairly simple. Once you find a Pokemon you must first defeat it in battle, then it will accept you as a suitable companion and agree into a contract with you using one of these keys."

"So Juvia can catch more water pokemon!" Juvia cheered, her little Azurill bouncing up and down on its tail happily below her. Mimicking her happiness.

"You can indeed. You aren't limited to one type, these types just suit you personally. Remember to feed, care for, raise and love your baby pokemon well, they will grow and eventually evolve into strong beings" They all nodded, the pokemon cheering their names too.

"Sir, what is this bronze key?" Wendy asked examining it. The hilt was shaped like an open book.

"Ah I almost forgot. This key is the most useful to a trainer, we call it a Pokedex. it is basically an encyclopedia of Pokemon and the celestial world, it holds information about every creature and spirit in this world, its abilities and much more. It is also a contact system, so you will be able to contact each other with the key"

"That's kinda cool" Gajeel admitted hooking the key chain onto the zip of his jacket.

"I think it would be best for you to explore the city a bit and buy some supplies. It's best to carry around equipment and medicane when reaveling. After that you can leave the town through any of the main gates. Try to stick to main roads but if you get lost theres a map in your pokedex. You got that?" Loke asked.

"Gotcha!" they chanted.

"So... I guess it's time to be going" Lucy smiled to Loke, he nodded.

"Allow me to show you out." he directed Lucy and the others to the giant golden stair case. They bid the king farewell and followed Loke out of the hall and through the maze of painting lined hallways. They eventually arrived at a giant pair of a gilded doors, embed with more precious gems.

"This is goodbye for now then" Lucy smiled, then almost diving on Loke as she hugging him. Loke put her arms around her shoulders and the others turned away slightly embarrassed.

"She liiiiiiiiikeees Hi-" Happy began before a red faced Natsu covered his mouth a stomped off towards the door.

After a few moments the two let go, both was rosey cheeks. "Thank you for everything Loke"

"It's my duty Lucy, though from here on I won't be able to aid you Lucy, you cannot summon me, but please stay safe and keep in contact regularly"

"I promise I will." She turned and walked to her friends who were standing in front of the giant gates comparing their new companions with each other.

"Ok then." Loke raised his hands into the air, closing his eyes to focus, two spheres of Golden light illuminated the room and the doors began to open, blinding daylight reaching their eyes for the first time since they entered the Celestial World.

* * *

A young man in a midnight blue uniform strode down the endless corridor of the towards a pair of doors, His heart pounding against his ribcage as if trying to escape. _**Why am I the one to announce the bad news.. I'll be the one who is punished**_ he cringed to himself, coming to a halt outside of the room. He stood for a moment, his arm half outstretched to the handle, gathering himself in a professional manner before speaking with the boss. He gulped and entered.

A stood in what looked like a giant scale planetarium, The ceiling and walls were exact copies of the current night skies, with small model planets and stars dancing around high above him, he couldn't help but stare in awe for a moment, forgetting his purpose.

"Yes? What is it?" A harsh voice bought the young messenger down from the stars with a crash. He attempted to regain his composure again. "Well?" the voice demanded again.

"S-sir, I'm here to report the progress of phase one." he saluted, looking around for the body of the voice, he caught a glimpse of a cloak swirling out of the corner of his eye but kept staring forward with a straight face. He knew from colleagues that it was best to keep a straight face when in his Masters presence.

"Aahhh, well? Did it go to plan?"

"Not exactly Sir... It hit most of the intended targets, but-"

"Most of them?"

"S-sir, the Spirit King, the Zodiac spirit Leo and the majority of the normal Pokemon population were not effected, however the other Zodiac spirits were effected along with a hand full of their closest pokemon companions and normal wild pokemon" the man braced himself, readying for the rage, but it never came.

"I see. It was to be expected." the voice said calmly.

"It was, Sir?"

"Yes. I had only intended to control the twelve Zodiac Spirits, 11 out of 12 is disappointing but acceptable. I had hoped for the pokemon too but those can come later, The Spirit King was just an over optimistic dream. But not for long." The man stared around still looking for his master among the planets, confused and intrigued. "Commence Phase two as soon as possible" he ordered

The man scrambled to salute again and turned towards door to leave.

* * *

There's Chapter two. Hope you enjoyed and agreed with my matches, I didn't want to make completely obvious matches so I could make certain stories out of them later on. Also hope it wasn't too long winded with the summoning's. There is indeed a story line and this is the first hint at what's going on and who is causing it, more of their plans will be revealed later on!

Again let me know if there are any mistakes or typo's~  
Feed back, Match/Pokemon requests and suggestions are all welcome ^^


	3. Cupido

I don't own FT or Poke~

* * *

Chapter 3 - Cupido

The blinding sunlight from the doors dazed the Fairies for only a moment before revealing a huge, bustling city below them. It appeared that the spirit king's castle was at the highest centre point over looking this city.

"All right lets get gooooing!" Natsu called, racing down the mountainous steps out into the city with his Charmander and happy following close behind.

"Wait up! You'll get lost if you go without us idiot!" Gray shouted, running after him. He then remembered the little Seal who was waddling behind him trying to catch up. It began to role like a ball towards the mile long stairs. Gray panicked "Whoa there little guy!" He picked up Spheal, made a sheet of Ice along the stairs and hopped on, sliding away.

"Boy will be boys" Erza sighed making her way down too.

"See you soon Loke, keep us informed" Lucy said again beginning to walk away. It felt painful to be leaving Loke. Not only would be not be there to rescue her any more, she had formed a close bond with him, and felt like she was losing someone important to her. She didn't look back again but forced herself to follow Erza, Wendy, Juvia and Gajeel.

Once reaching the bottom of the stairs Natsu began down the cobbled street in front of them but grinded to a halt almost instantly.

Gray flew off the end of his Ice trail landing near him as the others caught up "What's up?" he asked, Natsu looked puzzled and paused to think for a moment.

"Guys... Were lost!" he declared to the group. Gajeel face palmed.

"You don't say, air head. Took you long enough to notice but were in another world, we have no idea where we are or where to go."

"Did anyone other than me pay attention to Loke and the King?" Erza asked slightly agitated. The girls nodded but the boys looked casually down to their feet, evidently examining a spot of dirt that had suddenly appeared on each of their shoes. "I thought not. Well if I'm right this will fix our problem." she said holding out the Bronze key on the key chain that she had attached to the hilt of her sword.

"The Pokedex!" Lucy realised what she meant. "_An encyclopedia of the Celestial world and its inhabitants" _she quoted.

"Exactly. I hope it will have information on our location." she clasped the hilt of her sword and as she channelled her magic the chosen key began to glow. "Gate of the Encyclopedia, I open thee, Dexter!" the key detached from it's chain and floated before them, creating the hologram type image of a huge book.

"Welcome to the Celestial world's largest Encyclopedia, the Pokedex. I am Dexter, a spirit of knowledge, I can tell you almost anything you need to know" chimed an almost robotic male voice from the holographic book in front of them.

"We want to know where we are!" Natsu demanded of the disembodied voice. Much to their surprise the voice responded instantly and another hologram appeared, this time of a map.

"Current location: The kingdom of Animus Renum, Central Cupido city" An arrow on the world map appeared, indicating the position.

Lucy's heart thumped for a moment. **_Cupido? The celestial city of love? Could this mean something? _**Maybe she was thinking too much into it, maybe it was just a coincidence that she was missing Loke.

"Can you give us information on the city? We may need to buy items, is there a traveller shop anywhere?" Erza disturbed Lucy thoughts. Again the hologram changed as it zoomed in on the arrow locating them. It expanded into a profile of the city, including its background history, landmarks and a key showing all of the most important and popular stores.

"Cupido – The City of Love, Harmony and Relationships. Cupido is the home of the spirit king and is one of the main and largest cities in the Celestial realms. It is known for its booming economy and it's festival of love."

Everyone leaned in to get a better look. "There!" Juvia said pointing to a blue house symbol with the description 'Market, Pokemon Shop, Traveller shop' "It seems stores have blue roofs." she pointed out, completely ignoring the piece of information Dexter had just recited as thought it was unimportant.

Lucy was surprised that Juvia, of all people, had not seem 'The city of love' as an opportunity to make a move on her beloved Ice maker, It seemed the information had completely washed over her, but Lucy had other thoughts. The city of love could be a once in a lifetime opportunity to find her soul mate. _**No!**__**There were more important things to be dealt with. She**_ forced herself to push those thoughts aside and wash them away.

"Blue roof? If we need to find a blue roof I'm sure Swablu can look from the sky" Wendy announced, the little blue and white bird floating beside her chirped its approval and floated higher up. It looked around for a moment then seemed to spot what it was looking for. It came back to them chirping for them to follow.

Erza retrieved Dexter's key and the holograms vanished. They followed the Swablu through the bustling town taking in their new surroundings. It was a very old fashioned city, buildings made of white stone, cobbled streets not unlike that of Edolas. And like Edolas everything was topsy turvy.

The sky was currently a bright blue but Stars, planets and moons were clearly visible, this seemed to be normal as none of the passers by took any notice.

The theme of love became apparent when they stepped into the main town of Cupido. Pink flowers, pink tinted windows, red and pink bouquets of flowers, little cherub like fairies dancing around the town. Everywhere looked like Valentines day had come early.

Instead of cars they noticed animals... No, Pokemon pulling carriages. Looking closer these creatures were everywhere. Natsu's mouth almost hit the floor as a carriage pulled by a horse with a mane and tail of brilliant, blazing flames rode past them.

Several times they had to dive aside as small birds holding red messenger bags of parcels and letters soared past their heads at high speeds.

Soon enough they came to a large department store with a blue roof and entered.

This huge building had everything a pokemon training could dream of. They split up into groups in order to tackle the store faster. Juvia and Gray headed to the super market section to buy food and drink for everyone, soon discovering that pokemon also had special food.

"This stuff looks like cat food... Our pokemon would seriously eat this crap?" he asked examining a tin of meaty brown chunks. "Ahwell, if they don't like it I'll take it back home to the stray cats at the Gui-" Gray cut off, realising that if they could find a way home it may be ages before he could return to the guild. Juvia also picked up on his tone and realised.

"Gray-Sama! Over here!" Juvia said grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the human food. Gray appreciated her attempts to make him feel better. _**Maybe she's not so bad after all**_ he thought as he watched her picking up treats and sweets that the other Fairies might like. He agreed with his inner conscience to give her the benefit of the doubt and try be less hostile towards her.

Mean while Erza and Gajeel took their time to get some information on Pokemon battles. Erza didn't trust Gajeel or his Sneasel to be walking around this place alone, she felt bad for thinking of a fellow guild member in such a way but she couldn't help it, so she decided to keep him close at all times. Sneasel trailed behind the two looking bored and sharpening its claws occasionally. Erza's Mienfoo looked disdainfully at the creature and rushed ahead of it to carry Erza's shopping basket. She was surprised for a moment but allowed her small and friendly weasel to carry it.

A very helpful woman with [ink hair and a pink uniform, and her pet 'Chansey' showed around the medicine counter and Pokemon centre, explaining the basics of pokemon care to them along with a little help from Erza's Dexter, who she was becoming increasingly fond of. As she and Gajeel finished loading up a bunch of health restoring Potions into a shopping basket she retrieved Dexter and hooked 'him' back onto the key chain on her sword.

They spotted Wendy and her Swablu on the upper levels of the mall looking at clothing, Specifically things to help with bad weather, Occasionally asking her Swablu's and Charle's opinion on colours and styles to match certain members of the group. She held help up one blue and brown waterproof coat that would be for Lucy and Swablu sang happily when she held out the blue one.

"Ok blue it is!"

She was struggling to carry a pile of coats, hats, gloves, scarfs, wellington boots and other items when a small purple monkey with a hand on the end of its long tail landed in front of her. It had a Poke mart name tag on labelling him as "Aipom".

"You'll carry these for me? Thank you!" she said handing over her items and continuing to walk around with her new guide.

At the other end of the store Lucy was pick camping equipment with Natsu. As men usually did when shopping for things fabric related, Natsu stomped along behind Lucy completely uninterested and not giving his input on anything.

"Shall we get a tent or sleeping bags? A tent would be more comfy but harder to-" she started, then realising that Natsu's attention was taken but skiing equipment on a wall behind them. Lucy grunted, she should have known she would be alone on this one. "Natsu! I asked you a question! Were not going skiing were going camping" she said dragging him away by an ear.

"You never know we might go skiing down a mountain..." he tried to convince her, unsuccessfully. Happy was trying to pull Charmander off a display behind them before he toppled it. "Geez, you little guys are energetic huh" Natsu said giving happy a hand and pulling Charmander down from a mannequin stand.

It sat besides Lucy's Budew and looked sulky. They turned back to continue their shopping, Lucy decided to pick a pale green sleeping bag with patterns of a Cherry-like pokemon on. She then picked ones for the others while Natsu took all the time in the world to chose his. Just as he was about to pick a red one with a flaming-monkey pokemon pattern around the bottom, there was a squeal behind them.

Charmander had hiccuped again and spewed embers onto Budew, who was running around in circled frantically in pain.

"Budew! Quick do something!" Lucy shouted panicking. Natsu dived for Budew and crashed into a row of shelves housing cooking equipment, which came crashing down on him. Budew ran under some of the sleeping bags and set fire to the front one just as Gray and Juvia came rushing down the Isle towards them.

"Lucy!" Juvia shouted, indicating for Lucy to move. "Azurill, Bubble attack!" she instructed. Her tiny mouse pokemon quickly bounced over to the panicking Budew and doused the small embers with a stream off bubbles from its mouth. Budew calmed down and began to cry like a baby.

"Aww Budew, it's ok now, we'll get you a potion and fix the burn" Lucy comforted the pokemon as she picked it up and cradled it like a baby. It sniffled and stopped whining. "Thank you Juvi-"

"Hey! You kids!" as shop assist came storming down the isle after them as Natsu picked himself up off the floor from beneath and mess of pots and pans. "We got a policy here, you break it you buy it, got it?!" he demanded. Lucy looked murderous at Natsu who was nursing a huge lump on his forehead. He looked over the sleeping bag that had now been doused by Azurill and shrieked in horror. It was Pink with bright yellow stars.

Lucy howled at the expression on his face.

"Serves you right numbskull." Gray nodded.

"It wasn't my fault I didn't do it intentionally." Natsu grumbled. Wendy and the others soon joined him with trolleys full of items they needed to buy. Natsu reached into his pockets to get some money and follow the Poke mart assistant to checkout then realised something, Shrieking in horror again.

"What's wrong?" they all chimed together.

"We've got no money!"

"Eeehhhh?!" realisation hitting them like a brick wall to the face.

"You right... what do we do!?" Wendy murmured realising she had no money with her when they were sucking into the portal.

Lucy on the other hand was delighted as she reached deep into her shirt pocket. There it was, 2,000,000 Jewel's cash.

"W-where did you?" Erza asked. This was an awful lot of money, especially for Lucy, and to be carrying so much around at once...

"The reward from today's job" she grinned. "I'd say we have more than enough money here to live on, we'll split it between us once were out of here, k? Now lets go pay for everything"

"Natsu whimpered as he picked the pink sleeping bag up and slugged off to checkout behind the group.

They eventually exited the shop. The were all strange excited by a bag that Wendy had come across, the backpack with some sort of spell on it to make things shrink and become lighter. This made carrying all of that heavy equipment they bought so much easier.

They passed through a square with a large water fountain shaped like love-heart pokemon, squirting water from their mouths into the pool below. Juvia's Azurill seemed excited at the sight of the fountain and jumped out of her arms bouncing over to the water.

N'aww what the hell, lets go check it out, were not exactly in a hurry" Lucy Decided following the bouncing mouse. They sat on the edge of the pool, each eating doughnuts, which Lucy had treated them to from a smiling lady in a open fronted sweetshop.

Spheal the seal jumped into the water and played with Azurill, while Budew sat next to lucy, happily soaking it the sunshine, Charmander hid beneath Natsu's legs, scared of the water.

"Go play Charmander, the water wont hurt you" he nudged it.

"Natsu, fire is put out by water, of course Charmander will be scared of it" Gray stated looking at the flame on its tail, which it was hugging to its chest with its back to the water. Gray pulled out his bronze key and summoned Dexter, then search for Charmander.

"Charmander, the Lizard pokemon. Charmander is a commonly used fire type pokemon, often giving to new trainers as a strong and loyal companion. The flame on the end of its tail is a signifier of its health and life-force, If it burns brightly Charmander is fit, health and happy. It is said that a Charmander will die if the flame dies." Dexter informed them.

Natsu instantly dived on Charmander and carried him as far from the pool as possible. It looked a bit calmer now it was away from water.

"I told you, imagine what could have happen-"

"Yeah I get it smart ass, you were right" he admitted, plonking himself down on the floor in front of them.

They took a good luck around, noticing the main thing going on in the city was an upcoming festival. It seemed the whole city was preparing for it. Lucy read a flier than someone shoved into her hand as they passed a jewellery shop. Blood red with many love related pokemon dressed up on the front.

Cupido City's Annual Valentines Festival!

From the 12th-16th February

Cupido shopping district.

Discounts on all shops

Festival attractions, shows, fancy dress and more!

Lucy read out loud.

"So we know this world is in the same time zone as our world. It should be the end of January, thought I don't know if the days are the same length or anything" Erza muttered aloud to herself.

"We'll ask Dexter later" Gajeel said, looking completely out his comfort zone. "Can we please get out of all of this mushy valentines stuff? Think I'm gonna hurl."

"Right, we need to start setting out anyways" Lucy agreed, all thought she quite liked the romantic theme and would later plan to return for the festival.

"Excuse me" came a voice from behind them. They turned to answer, a young boy stood with two keys attached to this belt. "Are you guys pokemon trainers?"

"Yeah we are, why?" Natsu asked, slightly defensively.

"I was just wondering if you guys wanted a friendly battle? Just for fun and practise?" he asked kindly. Natsu's eyes burned again.

"Hell yeah, lets do this!"

"We will have to move to the edge of town, it's way to crowded to battle here" the boy said looking around at the many crowds of shoppers.

"That's fine, we need to make our way out of the city anyways, lead the way please" Lucy smiled and they followed the boy.

They soon arrived at the edge of the town, It seemed it was surrounded by high walls, which made sense being the capital city and the home of the Spirit king, extra defensive measures and all. They passed out of the gate and across a draw bridge out into the outskirts of a forest.

"Ok then, How about a two versus two battle? Two of your pokemon versus my two"

"Right, but we only have one each so two of us will battle you, that fair?" Natsu asked, hundred percent serious and concentrated.

"Yeah that's fine" he agreed, taking the two keys from his belt, one blue and one purple.

Lucy and Juvia both gasped. "Natsu, don't do it! You've never battled before and that's a water type! Charmander-" Lucy began.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll win" he interrupted. Lucy stopped and decided to let him try, still worried for little Charmander.

"I'll join ya" Gray said stepping forward, his Spheal rolled in front of him looking eager. "Ready when you are kid"

"Ok, Gates of the Poison pin and Water weed, I open thee, Nidoran and Lotad!" he chanted. Two creatures burst from the key, a blue... thing with spikes all over it and a black creature with a lily pad on its head like a hat.

"All right! Charmander!" Natsu began, then abruptly stopped. "Guys... I don't know any of Charmander's abilities..." they all sweat dropped.

Wendy opened up Dexter and looked up Charmander's abilities. "Ember!" she shouted over.

"Charmander, Ember!" he instructed, the little lizard spat out a small flame at the Lotad. It dodged and shouted at Charmander, making it flinch.

"Nice Astonish Lotad, now use Absorb!" Lotad spat out a green orb of energy which hit Charmander in the belly and then came back to Lotad, absorbing its heal. Charmander staggered for a moment then spat more flames at Lotad, which finally hit their target. Lotad panicked as Budew had done and struggled to douse the flames.

"No Lotad! Quick return!" the boy shouted, holding out its key and it returned the exact same way it had been summoned.

"I didn't know you could return them!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, if you return a pokemon to its key it will go back to its home land until you next summon it, The same as spirits do when summoned by humans" the boy explained. Clearly this boy was a minor Spirit, not a human. "Now, our last fight" he said turning back to Gray. He smirked, removing his hands from his pockets.

Wendy searched for Spheal now, knowing that none of them had had chance to learn about their companions moves yet. "Gray, Powder snow!"

"Right, Spheal Powder snow now!" the Seal waddled forward and hit the Nidoran with a small flurry on snow. Nidoran stopped to shake it out of its eyes and began to shiver from the cold.

Wendy panicked in the speed of the battle. "Ugghh, ummm Tackle attack!"

"Good Spheal now, Tackle attack!" it waddled forward and fell into a roll surprisingly quickly, picking up speed and crashing straight into Nidoran, knocking it backwards with force.

"Nidoran!" the boy shouted again, surprised. He returned his Nidoran and Spheal limped back to Gray's side.

"Well done" he applauded. "I'm surprised considering you are both new trainers you did very well." he grinned.

"Heh, thanks, but it's clear we need a lot of practise" he laughed. Suddenly Spheal let out a yelp of pain.

"What's wrong buddy? You hurt?" Gray asked knelling down. A Spike had embedded itself into Spheal side.

"Damn it, Nidoran's poison point" the boy sighed.

"Poison what!?" they all asked. "If it's poisoned-" Juvia began, concerned for Gray's Companion.

"Yeah. Pokemon have secondary abilities that are unique to their type or species, Nidoran has one called poison point that poisons any pokemon that comes into physical contact with the spikes on its body. Don't worry, it's easily treated with Antidotes from the Poke-mart or with Pecha berries."

"Then it's lucky with picked up some Antidotes" Gajeel said turning around. "My backpack, Second pocket on the left, It's a yellow squirt bottle" he explained as Gray reached into his bag.

"Sorry Spheal, this might hurt for a second." and he pulled out the painful spike with a yelp from the Seal. "It ok, it's out" he comforted it, spraying some antidote on the wound.

"All better?" Spheal clapped happily once again and Gray turned towards the boy. "Thanks for your help, I owe you one" he said shaking his hand.

"No worries, it was fun battling you, maybe well meet again sometime, See ya around!" he said before picking up his own backpack and tuning towards the city gates.

"Wait, one more thing for you go, Any idea's of a good place for new trainers to start out?"

The boy stopped to think for a moment. "We'll you have to climb a mountain no matter what, the city is surrounded by mountains, but if you follow this path to the top there is an Inn and a mountain pass, you can go to the next town that way"

"Ok thanks again." and the fairies set off on their trek up the mountain, reading a sign post as they left the outter village.

**Route 1, Lunae Forest, Mount Lunae.**

* * *

Notes~

Finally got a little bit of action, woop.

I tried to think of a witty chapter name for this one but nothing came to me xD.  
I just picked random Pokemon that seemed fairly matched for their level, ability and types.

Cupido – The first house in Uraniun astrology. A symbolisation of Love, community, friendship and relationships, and of course Cupid which I think is some sort of God of love, not sure exactly but I know its love related. I'm planning to name cities after Moons, planets or Mythological gods, So Cupido being the first house made sense to be the first city too ^^

Dexter – Of course this is the original Pokedex but with a bit of a futuristic twist, it's really like a trainers bible and will probably get the Fairies out of a lot of tough situations.

Hope you enjoyed, leave reviews and feel free to suggest side stories or pokemon you'd like to see, I might be able to work my story around different suggestions.


	4. Lost on Lunae

Yo everyone~  
Sorry this took so long but I'm on my last stage of college now and am currently having university interviews... my work load is insane so its hard to find time to write... and when I do write I feel guilty for not doing work T.T  
My last interview is at the end of April so I will definitely be writing frequently by mid April- Early may.

I decided to give my work a rest for a night and get some of this written, it's been sitting on my desktop staring at me for ages T.T I refuse to give upon this fanfic~

On with the show~

* * *

Chapter 4 Lost on Lunae.

Team Fairy Tail had set off into the forest at the foot of Mount Lunae with their little Pokemon in toe. The first part of the mountain had been easy to climb, as it was flat terrain and they spent most of their time shouting at their Pokemon not to run too far from the group.

"Really... it's like baby sitting toddlers" Lucy sighed as Natsu berated Charmander for jumping after Swablu and trying to latch onto its tail with its teeth. Swablu was squawking loudly and trying to take refuge behind Charle, who Charmander seemed to be wary of.

"I gotta admit its hard work.. But what choice do we have?" Gray shrugged. Lucy looked over her shoulder at him and caught Gajeel staring into the tree tops intently.

Sneasel had a habit of disappearing somewhere high up in the tree to do who knows what... but Gajeel barely took his eyes off the rattling branches the whole time. _**He really doesn't trust that thing...who would? ...As long as it doesn't cause trouble...**_

A loud yawn from behind her disturbed her thoughts.

"Do you mind?! How about you come down here and carry me for a change! You're heavy you know!" Lucy raged at Budew. It had made itself quite comfortable on top of her backpack, soaking up the suns rays happily. Budew replied by yawning it's name. Lucy got the distinct impression that that meant something along the lines of "You're the master, you do the work."

"Why you lazy little-!"

"Hey, wait!" came Charle's voice from the front of the group. Lucy turned to see her floating off into the woods after Spheal and Azurill had suddenly taken off, leaving Mienfoo to be the only calm and sensible Pokemon, walking quietly by Erza's side.

"The water Pokemon must be attracted to the water." Juvia thought aloud.

"Of course they are. Didn't you see how excited they were by that fountain in the town square back in Cupido? It's only natural for water Pokemon to like water." Gray snapped at her. Why oh why did he get landed with her? What had he ever done to deserve this punishment?

"Perhaps they could lead us to a stream so we can rest for a while." Lily suggested, raising up from the ground as he spread his wings. He too set off into the forest following the two, they were so small and slow that it would be impossible to lose them. The others didn't seem bothered by this and followed without question.

Lucy's heart sank. She was really unsure about leaving the forest path. "But... you guys!" she shouted after them, hesitating to take her foot off the worn dirt path. "This route was marked out for travelers it would take us to the next town!" she had shouted to their backs in protest. They completely ignored her.

She hesitated more, looking between them and the long, steep winding road ahead. She knew she couldn't stay on the path alone and couldn't be separated from the group, and therefore had no choice but to follow them.

She wasn't cut out for running, especially up slopes in these broken boots. She had bought new running shoes but had left them in her backpack like an idiot.

"Guys!-" she began again when catching up finally but Erza cut her off.

"If we follow Route 1 we will end up sleeping on the road side tonight, if we follow the water we will have somewhere to rest along the way and we may possibly find somewhere to rest tonight if we don't make it through the mountains before nightfall. As long as I watch my map we can easily get back on the path." There was no point arguing with Erza, she was probably right. But Lucy felt uneasy nonetheless.

* * *

They kept their wits about them while wondering through the woods. It was well lit with brilliants rays of light breaching the trees tops, but even so they had no idea what lived in these forests. After all they were no longer on Earthland. There could be all sorts of Pokemon and strange creatures from the Celestial world lurking around.

Quite a few times they had caught eye of movement out the corner of their eyes, like they were being watched. "Are there Pokemon in this forest?" Gray asked.

"Stupid question, of course there are" Natsu answered putting his hand out to stop and picking up Charmander who had been waddling of on its own absent mindedly. "I can smell them"

"Do you know how strange that sounds?"

"Ssssshh both of you!" Wendy whispered. They all stopped, hearing cracking twigs and getting ready to run or fight if they were attacked by a dangerous Pokemon. But they weren't attacked, instead a small herd of deer-like Pokemon were walking slowly past them a few meters away, seeming not to have noticed them.

Wendy took out her Bronze Pokedex key and asked Dexter to search for these deer.

"Deerling and Sawsbuck, The season Pokemon. The colour of these Pokemon's fur and antlers change according to the seasons, they are easily startled and may attack if threatened." Dexter showed pictures of the four seasons. It was currently spring and sure enough the Deerling's coats were pink, and the Sawsbuck antlers were covered in cherry blossoms.

"Can I go pet It- ! Uumummhmmmuhmm!" Lucy had jumped on Natsu and tried to cover his mouth, causing him to mumble loudly and struggle around, but it was too late. Their sudden movements had already startle a baby Deerling who were springing away into the forest with their herd following.

"Natsu! I wanted to try and contract with one of those! They were so pretty..." Lucy whined, wanted to slap him. Sometimes he could be so obnoxious.

"I didn't scare it on purpose! Sheesh." he grunted, shrugging her off of him slightly forcefully and carried on in the direction they had been heading, the way that both the Deerling and their own Pokemon had been heading. Charmander looking back over Natsu's shoulder completely confused by the ruckus.

Lucy blinked as he stormed off. "What's up with him? He seems a bit... upset?" she asked. Gray shrugged.

"He's not usually like that, maybe something pissed him off. Just let him work off some steam." and he too followed after Natsu. "And don't worry, they can't be the only ones of their species, you'll probably get more chance of seeing them eventually" he smiled kindly.

_**What the? Natsu being moody and Gray being nice? What did everyone get a personality transplant on the way here or something? **_Lucy asked herself staring at their backs in disbelief.

Within minutes they came to the shallow stream of water they had been looking for. Azurill and Spheal were delighted by the crystal water and jumped in there to cool off and play. The sun was probably too hot for water pokemon.

Happy's eyes gleamed as huge red carp splashed their way upstream.

"That's one mighty big fish... Natsu catch me one!" he demanded, plonking down on the bank.

"I don't have a fishing rod... and I don't think I could make one right now..." he trailed off but then caught sight of Happy's watery eyes. Natsu had never been able to say no to that cat. "D'aawh whatever, here goes nothin'." Natsu shrugged his scarf over his shoulder and went to dive at an oncoming fish.

"Waaaaaaaaaiit" Juvia called, pulling Natsu back by his scarf and making him splutter. "They might be Pokemon, you can't eat them!"

"Why not? We eat animals, its only the same thing!" he retorted, adjusting his scarf which was now askew after almost strangling him.

Juvia ignored this and pulled out her own Bronze Dexter.

"Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. They are the most common Water dwelling Pokemon in the world and are considered to be utterly useless and pathetic creatures. They struggles to swim against even weak currents and only knows one attack, Splash. It is often seen as a common pest by fisherman and is therefore used as food." Dexter stated bluntly.

They stared at the fish with their eyebrows raised. Now that Dexter mentioned it, the water was flowing gentle and still the fish were violently splashing their way upstream as though their lives depended on it...

"Ha! I told you so!"

Juvia scrunched her face up unhappily. "Fine, but I still think it's cruel and I refuse to eat it!" She stomped her foot and turned her back on Natsu, disgusted.

"Suit yourself, but don't blame me when your hungry" Natsu grunted. He pulled off his jacket and scarf and and jumped into the stream, happy perched on the edge watching eagerly.

Lily came to sit next to happy. "It'll be interesting to taste, I wonder if it's like the fish back home"

"There's only one way to find out!" happy cheered, more eager than ever. Charle floated over too them trying not to look to interested but she her belly let out a huge rubble and she blushed violently. "Charle hungry? You can have the first piece!" happy offered... happily.

"That- That isn't necessary" Charle rushed, sitting besides him and turning her nose up at him stubbornly.

The others lay their bags down against trees and sat down for a while, watching Natsu diving around into the stream as he tried to grab the surprisingly fast Magikarp.

Lucy lay against her backpack and closed her eyes. The atmosphere here was so nice. Relaxing in the warm spring sun with Budew lying against her leg in the warmest part of the sunlight, the Exceed and Pokemon whooping and cheering as Natsu wrestled with the fish, Azurill bouncing up and down on its ball tail and Spheal clapping its excitedly, the splashing of water and quiet chatting and laughing of her other friends. She heard Charmander whimpering at the splashing water and Gray comforting it.

She could quite happily lie here all day.

"Hey! I got one! Look at the size of this mama!" Natsu yelled over to them.

Lucy opened one eye expecting it to be an over reaction but the fish really was huge. Natsu held his arms flat and placed his chin on top of its back to stop it escaping. It was as wide as two Natsu's and up to his belly button in length, it was a wonder he could keep hold of it with how heavy it was.

"Whose hungry?" he grinned. But the Magikarp seemed to be getting more and more agitated. It narrowed its smoky black-purple eyes and began to trash around in his arms, hitting him in the face with its tail and breaking free.

Natsu fell over into the water and instantly pushed himself up on his arms. "What the hell, you stupid fish! You wanna piece me?!" It stared at him angrily and shot a jet of water into his face. The others howled with laughter.

"I think that was a challenge Natsu!" Gray taunted through giggles.

Azurill was sat on the bank looking worried. It bounced down into the stream and began to speak to the Magikarp.

The little water mouse stuttered it's name repeatedly, looking anxious at talking to this strange new Pokemon The Magikarp spat a powerful jet of water into Azurill's face which set it flying backwards and straight into a tree.

Everyone gasped in unison. No one was laughing any more.

"Azurill!" Juvia yelled, attempting to catch her pokemon as it fell but it was too late. It lay knocked out at the base of the tree.

"Wait.. Didn't Dexter say that Magikarp was a useless pest who could only use splash? That wasn't splash, that was another attack!"

"Either Dexter was wrong or Salamander really pissed it off" Gajeel smirked.

Juvia picked up her fainted Azurill and held it in her arms looking upset.

"On second thoughts Natsu, Kill that horrible beast!"

He leaped up onto his feet again. "I'm already on it! I won't let a damn fish to beat me or my friends! C'mere you piece'a-" he dived at the Magikarp who swam past him and made him fall over again. He got up and tried again but missed.

"That's one feisty Magikarp, you should contract with it Salamander, it could teach you thing or two!" Gajeel howled breathlessly. Lucy couldn't recall him being so happy. Juvia glared at him angrily, not in the slightest bit amused.

"Shut the hell up! The only thing this fish is good for is being in my belly!" Natsu kicked his leg in anger and hit the Magikarp by chance, which was hit into the bank of the stream. "I got it! Now your mine-" but the Magikarp suddenly shone a blinding white and the silhouette began to grow at an alarming rate.

"What the..." Natsu mumbled, staring at it dumbly. "What's happening?"

"I don't know.. I think you made it mad... It's changing! Natsu run!"

Natsu stared around and tried to run through the water to the edge but the Magikarp stopped shining. It had indeed changed. It was now the size of two double decker buses, blue and no longer looked like a fish.

"What is that thing?"

"Who cares, just run!" Lucy shouted again as the monster let out a huge roar. They grabbed their things and ran along the stream as fast as their legs would carry them.

Natsu was now being chased by the monster and was stuck on the other side of the river.

The others fell back into the forest as Natsu ran on, taking that chance to wade across the river to his side and help him.

Lucy heard Dexter's voice from behind her somewhere. "Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. The evolve form of Magikarp. Gyarados are very rare as they are extremely violent and difficult to tame, and so are unpopular with trainers. A Gyarados trainer is said to be skilled, especially as it is almost impossible to level up a Magikarp in a Gyarados, due to how useless they are." it concluded.

"Wait.. So this is what Loke meant by grow and evolve into stronger beings!? In my book that ain't useless!"

"He shouldn't have provoked it! He told him so, didn't I!?" Juvia whailed.

"And then you changed your mind and told him to eat it! Never mind we need to help him!" but Natsu had stopped running.

This running is getting me nowhere, no way can I outrun this thing! "Ok you brainless fish, you wanna fight? Come get me!" he stood ready.

At that moment he looked right into the Gyarados' eyes and felt an unexplainable wave of fear wash over him. For a moment he was frozen to the spot.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing! Move it!" Gray yelled from behind the Gyarados. He caught sight of them all running to catch up with him frantically and snapped out out it. The Gyarados roared angrily and caused a shockwave of air. Natsu clamped his hands over his ears. He crouched and jumped high as the shockwave ended. "Fire dragons... FIST!" he shouted and landed a right hook in Gyarados' forehead.

It writhed around in pain but it only seemed to make it angrier. Natsu's eyes widened in horror. "Crap! Crap crap crap!" he said scrambling to turn around and run away while it was distracted, his heart pounding madly against his ribs.

"Natsu! Come here! I don't think the Gyarados can leave the water!" Natsu continued running but dived into the forest where the other were running along side him.

Gyarados was so blinded by rage that it didn't even realize it had lost its target and continued up the stream roaring to itself furiously.

They continued running through the forest until they could no longer hear its roars and collapsed on the ground, tired and out of breath.

"Oh.. my.. god" Lucy panted, sank to her knees on the floor completely out of breath, Budew in her arms looking shaken.

"We'll, I can see why it's called the Atrocious Pokemon" Erza laughed, her hands on her knees as she panted.

Natsu wondered in behind them looking wobbly and collapsed against a tree, breathing deeply and shaking slightly.

"Natsu you idiot!" Came Lucy's voice from over to his left.

His head snapped up. "What the- Why am I an idiot?!"

"Are you stupid?! You made it angry! Any of us could have got hurt by its attacks! Our baby pokemon are too weak to defeat a thing like that!"

"How was I to know that would happen? I was only getting us some food! it's always my fault! You always blame me!"

"That's because it IS your fault, you cause it!"

"SHUT U-"

"**ENOUGH**!" Erza called over them. "Stop arguing both of you. No one is to blame and it doesn't matter. What does matter is that were all together and safe." Both Natsu and Lucy looked away from each other like bitter children. There was an awkward silence between the group for a few moments, until Gajeel broke it with an uneasy announcement.

"Uh, in case you guys haven't noticed... We're lost."

"WHAT!?" They all asked horrified. "Your kidding right?"

"No he's right.." Wendy whimpered. They turned to her. She was holding out her Pokedex, turned to a page that was now projecting out a large 3D hologram of a map. "There's no signal, it can't pin point our current location.."

Lucy whailed unhappily. "You gotta be kidding me! Can this get any worse?" No one answered her for a while.

"It can only get better Lucy, don't worry we'll get out here" Gray smiled, all thought he to was sceptical.

"The first step to getting out of here is to figure out where exactly we are... If and when we do that we can work out which direction to head in." Erza announced, straightening up and pulling out her own key. "Everyone take a break, once I'm done we'll head out." More whining and complaining came.

"But Erza were exhausted, were tired, were fed up and our tempers are running short, please let's just set up camp.." Lucy begged with her. She looked around at the others. They were all looking tired and somewhat upset. Natsu had curled up into a ball with his head on his knees, turned away from them all. "Please Erza... Besides it'll be getting dark soon"

Erza looked towards the sky which was indeed looking darker, which may be due to how deep into the forest they were. The trees were so dense that the light was mostly blocked out.

"Very well. We'll set up camp for now but if I find out where to go before dusk we will set off." She was visibly not in the mood for arguments so everyone nodded and began to set up camp.

Almost instant Natsu got up and walked off into the trees without a word to anyone. Charmander and happy looked at each other.

"Char?"

Happy shrugged and pulled Charmander along to follow Natsu.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked curiously.

"Getting firewood." and he disappeared, Charmander's tail flame bobbling along faintly in the darkness.

"Man what the hell is up with him, he's pissing me off"

"Well never mind. He will sort out the fire so we might as well make ourselves at home." Erza began to rummage around in her bag and pulled out a pile of green sheets.

"The hell is that?" Gajeel mumbled, leaning his back against a large tree and sliding down the the floor. Sneasel quickly clawed its way up there and sat in the lowest branch above him.

"My tent, what else would it be?"

"YOU BOUGHT A TENT?!"

"Naturally-"

"Why didn't you say so, we all bought sleeping bags... We could have had tents" Lucy Whimpered.

"We couldn't too many tents would get in the way. Sleeping bags are fine for you" Erza smiled, setting to erecting the tent. Lucy stared at her back in astonishment. "The amount of times have had to camp in the pouring rain or on the side of a mountain during mission...I've lost count. I won't fall for it again, wilderness!" she turned back to the sheets with a determined look in her eyes.

They all laughed. Only Erza would do something like that. She was the one who bought wagons full of... who knows what along with her on most mission back home.

_**Home. **_Lucy's stomach sank. She began to unfold her sleeping bag as the others set to other jobs like cooking and healing their pokemon.

What was happening back home? Were they Ok? Were they worried about the group? Had they been informed by Loke about the situation? _**No that's unlikely. They may very well be trying to figure out a way to get us back right now...**_  
Back home they didn't argue. They didn't snap at each other. They got on like wood and fire, but here everything was tense and uncomfortable. What had happened to them? Was it the wrong choice to accept this mission? Would this push them to breaking point? Was it all too much and too sudden?

A tear formed in Lucy's eye. She felt even more guilty for shouting at Natsu now. He had always been there for her and now that she looked back at it, she had always been kind of harsh to him and never realised it. He was one of her dearest friends and she treated him like dirt.

She watched Juvia pick up the sleeping bag and exhausted Azurill, lie it in her lap and begin spray healing potion on its wounds. Spheal rolled over to her and sat at her side, watching intently. It seemed like Spheal was worried for Azurill and as expected, when Azurill promptly woke up Spheal began clapping happily.

Azurill nuzzled Juvia affectionately as if to say Thank you and then bounced off to play with it's Seel friend.

_**I'm glad those too are getting on, at least somebody is... As soon as I get chance I've got to apologize to Natsu! We can't all go on like this, we were so strong and happy back home because our bonds... If we don't have them here... I don't know what will happen...**_

* * *

"Natsu? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

"It doesn't seem like it to me..."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it"

Happy floated besides his lifelong best friend and partner and looking into his eyes, looking past the reflection of Charmander's tail flame.

"Natsu I-"

"Nothing is wrong Happy" he snapped, but almost immediately he came to a halt. There was silence for a moment, then he turned to happy and scooped him up into a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" he NEVER snapped at Happy, and he now felt horrible for it.

"Natsu what's gotten into you, please talk to me"

"I don't know..." he continued to walk. "When I looked into that Gyarados' eyes... I felt so weird... So sick, painful, scared. Happy I cant explain it but I was suddenly terrified."

"That's normal Natsu, That thing wasn't exactly a cute puppy-"

"No, it's not like that, I've fought much worse enemies before but never have I felt fear like that... I was petrified... I couldn't move until I heard you guys screaming at me... It was like every bad feeling and thought was going through my head... Ever since then I've felt like crap... I feel so angry, upset, everything is getting on top of me. I miss home, I don't want to be blame for everything that goes wrong"

Happy stared at him. "Natsu..."

"Don't worry about it buddy, I'll be fine soon enough, I just need to rest and calm down" he cracked a slightly forced smile and knelt down to gather firewood from the floor.

Happy paused to watch him for a moment, thinking, and then began to help Natsu and Charmander.

* * *

"There, all done." Erza said rubbing the dirt off of her clothes and standing next to her new palace proudly. "Now keep the noise down. I'll be in her trying to figure out a way out of this place, I won't be pleased if I'm disturbed."

"Yes ma'am~" They all sang and she disappeared.

Suddenly Charmander's Tail flame reappeared. He was holding his tail in front of him like a flash light, guiding the way for Natsu and happy who were carrying piles of wood.

"Welcome back" they all chanted. Natsu wondered into the centre, completely ignoring the appearance of the wild green tent and dropped his pile down, happy drop his pile besides that.

"I guess you'd want to cook so we bought enough for two fire. If you need more let me know." he knelt down and inhaled, but Charmander nipped his leg. "Hey what was that for- Oh you wanna light it? Go ahead"

Charmander coughed flames on the food and it ignited instantly. Charmander cheered for itself happily and Natsu finally broke a real smile. Charmander grabbed happy by his paw and pulled him over to the first and largest fire, curling it next to it with its tail inside the flames.

"Ah! Sleepy time!" and he too curled up, lying against Charmander's back.

"Ok now that I can see what I'm doing I'll start cooking. But don't blame me if it taste like-"

"Oh Gray, Don't be silly, Juvia thinks your cooking will always be amazing" Juvia cooed, appearing at his side and latching onto his arm.

Gray gasped and jumped in surprise. "Jesus woman don't do that to me!" he said jumping out of his skin and scrambling off to get food out of his bag.

"Let me help you! I'll feed the pokemon"

"You go do that! You are carrying the Pokemon food in your bag! You don't need my help!"

"Will you two keep it down" Erza said popping her head out of her tent. "I need to concentrate in here if i'm to find a way out of this forest"

"Right, sorry Erza"

"Erza, let me help you" If it had been anyone else they would have got an ear full from Erza, but Wendy was so cute, Innocent and helpful that even Erza couldn't find it in her heart to say no.

"Of course Wendy come on in."

"Preferential treatment!" They all shouted at her, Wendy bobbed her tongue out at them as she disappeared inside the tent.

Soon after Juvia wondered around the camp placing a bowl of brown chunks in front of every pokemon. Swablu and Mienfoo wondered out of Erza's tent when called and Charmander woke up, causing happy to roll off his back in his sleep.

"That stuff looks like cat food but they seem to like it" Gray shrugged, string the thick white soup in the pan above the fire.

"Cats like cat food, Pokemon like Pokemon food I guess." she said placing Azurill's, Budew's and Spheal's down just away from the fire. She finally came to Gajeel who was still resting again the tree with his eyes closed, he hadn't even moved to get his sleeping bag out.

"Gajeel? Aren't you gonna help us? And where is Sneasel?" he jerked a thumb up above him, indicating the tree.

"I am helping. I'm keeping guard over the camp. Who knows what lives in this forest. As long as I concentrate I will hear anything coming and be reading."

Juvia blinked unexpectedly. "You think too much Gajeel" she placed the bowl down beside him. "That is for Sneasel when he is ready to eat.

He nodded, ignoring her first comment.

Natsu and Juvia, having both finished their jobs, both rolled out their sleeping bags. Juvia sat up and began to had feed Azurill and Spheal, making them do tricks and jump for their food. They seemed to really enjoy is.

Natsu on the other hand wriggled closer to the fire, got inside the sleeping bag,and pulled it over his face in silence.

Lucy watched as he did so. Not once did he make eye contact with her and he sat away from her. Now she felt even more guilty. "Wake me up when food is ready." she got inside her sleeping bag too.

* * *

All around him was pitch black, but his sharp senses of earring and smell made up for that. He began to climb the trunk of one particularly large tree where they usually nested and finally caught a glimpse of light as he broke the surface, moonlight shining down on him.

Sneasel stood there for a moment, looking down at this master and his friends. He scowled at them. He didn't care if they didn't like or trust him. he, as a species, was a loner anyway. He was quite capable of fending for himself.

He took a deep sniff of the fresh clean air and caught the scent of what he was searching for. He descended again and found his target right above his Master's camp. Fearow eggs. There they were in a big nest of twigs, about 6 of them, large and brown shining in the light from Charmander's a fire.

The parent was nowhere to be seen, he snook along the branch carefully, his mouth watered as he reached out a sharp claw, but suddenly something was pulling him by his red tail feather.

Sneasel flailed around, completely confused. The invisible grabbed him roughly, hoisted him up into the air and the dropped him. Sneasel squealed as he plummeted, flailing madly and then he landed on top of a sleeping Azurill with a thud.

Azurill and Juvia, who had also been dozing off both jumped him shocked and Azurill began to cry.

"Sneasel! What was that for!?" Juvia demanded.

Sneasel rubbed its head, slightly dazed,and then began to articulate what had happened, but Juvia didn't even want to try and understand him.

"Don't you ever do that again, you made her cry... It's ok baby.." she cooed again, snuggling the sniffling Azurill into her chest.

Sneasel glared at her and walked away annoyed. It had been so close to getting its favourite meal, what the hell had happened? It shrugged as its bully gave a loud rumble. It looked into the tree top but couldn't see the nest any more. It would probably take ages to find again. Sneasel looked over to Gajeel and spotted a bowl of food. That would do to satisfy his hungry.

He bolted over to it and snatched it up, taking it into the shadows of Erza's tent, behind Charmander, Swablu and Mienfoo but away from the group.

Charmander, Swablu and Mienfoo were the last ones to be eating their dinner, they had been enjoying the warmth while chatting in their own language quietly. Mienfoo stood up suddenly and entered Erza's tent, apparently to see if she was alright, but then came back out again. He resumed his old spot... but his bowl of food was missing.

He and Charmander looked around but couldn't see anything.

"Swaaablu.." it sighed, concerned for Mienfoo.

"Char char" Charmander smiled, nudging his bowl towards Mienfoo,offering to share,but when they reached down into it it was empty. They both jumped to their feet.

"Charmander whats wrong?" Natsu grunted from inside his sleeping bag. Charmander also began to articlulate what had happened.

"He says their food disappeared Natsu" Happy translated through yawns.

"Missing? Nah.." he jgt up and looked around. "Wait a sec..."he wondered over to the side of the tent where he had seen a glint of white like the bowl's Gray had put the food in. Sure enough there it was. A white bowl, sitting next to another white bowl and a Sneasel, who was sound asleep with what looked like an exceptionally full belly.

Natsu cleared his throat and crossed his arms sternly. "I found the culprit. Gajeel, I think we need to keep this trouble maker on a leash-" but suddenly there were two high pitched screams from behind him. He whirled around to see Lucy sat bolt up right covered in cold sweats.

"Lucy!?" Even Erza and Wendy had come rushing out of the tent at the scream.

"I-I... I had a weird dream... Mirajane was sitting on top of my house's roof back home burning all of my clothes and then someone screamed down my ear!" she rushed, looking panicked and confused.

They all laughed, "What a stupid dream, go back to sleep Luc- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Gray yelled jumping to his feet and pointing over Natsu shoulder. The others squealed too.

"Haha, very funny. I suppose next your gonna tell me to take my Halloween mask off, right?"

"N-no Natsu, it's behind you!" Natsu turned around, coming nose to nose wish a pair of floating, disembodied gleaming red eyes. He screamed too and rushed backwards into the middle with the rest of the group.

The eyes disappeared and they all backed up into a circle, someone looking in every direction. The pokemon stood ready too.

"Ouch!" Lucy yelled again. "Did someone just pull my hair?"

"No... My guess is that this forest is haunted." Gajeel said matter of factly.

"I knew this is a bad idea! We should never have moved off the path, we need to get out of HEEEERRREEE" Lucy's last word became a scream as she was hoisted into the air by her pony tails as Sneasel had been.

"Put me down!"

"Lucy, stay still!"

"We can't fight what he can't see!" Wendy said, grabbing Swablu and holding her tight.

Suddenly, there was a bright beam of red light from up in a tree. The thing that was holding Lucy appeared from thin air, a grin spread across its face.

Erza pulled out her Dexter. "Misdreavus, the Screech Pokemon. This Ghost type Pokemon sleeps in the day time, but at night it enjoys playing tricks on unsuspecting victims. It absorbs fears as energy with the red orbs around tis neck and loves to see peoples scared reactions."

The Misdreavus' smiled vanished when it realised they could see it. It dropped Lucy, who landed on her butt and floated off into the trees.

"Lucy are you ok?" They asked, helping her up.

"Yeah I'm ok.. by scalp hurts though... I hate it when people pull my hair. At least its gone now... But what was that red light?"

"I don't know... Maybe another Pokemon made the ghost appeared." Wendy shrugged looking around.

The was suddenly a whoosh of wind as something flew above them. "There!" Wendy said pulling out her Pokedex.

"Hoothoot, The Owl Pokemon. This Pokemon can sense the planet's rotation and thus has a perfect sense of time, so much so that it begins to hoot at the same time every day. People often use them as clocks. Wild Hoothoot's only appear at night and are usually found deep within airy forests."

"Guys! Hoothoot showed us the ghost! It has a skill that reveals Ghost Type pokemon, dispels illusions and allowed ghosts to be hit by normal and fighting type moves!" Wendy said happily as the Hoothoot landed on a branch above them and turned its head curiously.

"Perfect. Everyone clean up. Were getting out of this forest." Erza instructed. This time no one hesitated or questioned her. Everyone packed up their things has quickly and messily as they could and walked over to the Hoothoot, who seemed to be waiting for them.

"Everyone ready? Ok lets move." Erza took the lead and strode ahead of them, Hoothoot hoping from branch to branch.

It shot another beam of red light, revealing what seemed to be the Misdreavus from before, but this time it had bought friends.

"Gastly and It;s evolve form, Haunter, the Gas Pokemon. These two Pokemon lurk in the darkness and can slip through any solid object, often giving people the uneasy feeling of being watched. Their lick can sap a foe's life force and paralyse them."

"Were out numbered!"

Lucy has been checking through her Pokedex back in camp and had found a few of Budew's moves.

"No, we can do this! Budew, use Stun spore! Natsu go, while it can't move!"

"Gotcha! Charmander, use Flame thrower!" Natsu instructed. Charmander belched out a long stream of fire, hitting a haunter head on. It howled in pain and vanished.

"One down! Spheal, Ice ball!" Spheal forced a ball of rock solid ice between its flippers and shot it at a Gastly.

Juvia directed Azurill to a different Gastly. "Zuzu, Bubblebeam!"

"Sneasel, Metal Claw!"

"Mienfoo, Double Slap" Erza pointed. Mienfoo jumped up and cracked the last remaining Haunter around the face.

"Swablu, finish them off and blow them away with a Gust attack!" Swablu floated upwards and flapped it's wings quickly, creating a gale of with which blow the ghost Pokemon backwards, and they too vanished.

"Yes! We did it!" the was a sudden beeping from Wendy's open Dexter. "The signal is back! May the Ghosts were the ones interrupting the signal. We can get out!"

"Awesome, now lets go already" Gray said, letting everyone rush ahead in front of him.

* * *

Soon enough, they saw light ahead. The forest was finally thinning out and they could see moon light shining through the branch ahead of them. They slowed down at they finish saw a trail loading through the forest and out into the open.

"We did it... were out... Thank goodness..." Lucy sighed.

"But we couldn't have done it without this one here" Wendy pointed up at the Hoothoot who was sitting on a branch above them. It chirped happily as Wendy thanked it.

"Hoothoot... I was wondering... you are an Air type Pokemon-"

"Flying type, Wendy" Erza corrected her.

"Right, Flying type. Would you like to make a contract with me? She held out a plain silver key. The Hoothoot fluttered down from the tree and landed on her shoulder, pecking her cheek gently. Wendy giggled "I guess that's a yes"

She aimed the key at Hoothoot and said "By the power of the Stars, I, Wendy, Wish to enter a contract with you, Hoothoot!" and Hoothoot suddenly glowed white and was absorbed into the key. The key floated and began the light dusty brown colour of Hoothoot's fur. The top of the key was round like the shape its body and Key clockhand-like eye markings, the bar of the key shaped like it's one foot.

Wendy blinked as the key landed back in her hand. She held it tight and began to shake.

They all gasped, if Wendy was crying it would take ages to calm her down.. "Wendy are you-"

"I did it! I made my first real contract!" She cheered. The others smiled in relief happy for her. "But.. I should have asked if any of you wanted to do it first... That was selfish of me.. I'm sorry!"

"Wendy it's fine. No one is suited to a Flying types and Bird Pokemon more than you, you are it's perfect master" Gray smiled.

"Thank you!"

They paused for a moment to get their barings and check their surroundings. "So... Now what?" Gajeel asked.

"It looks to me like this path leads directly up and around the mountain. If we follow it we should come to the Inn and the Pass into the next village-"

"Aaaand if we'd have followed Route 1 we would have been in nice comfy warm beds at that inn by now-"

"Oh shush Lucy." Erza smirked. "I know it wasn't our smartest idea but were ok now. Though I do think we should wait til' morning before setting off. Once we get up the mountain we might not find a place to rest."

And so, the Fairies finally found their chance to settle down without ghostly disturbances, waiting for the dawn to arrive.

* * *

Pheeww, and there I thought the Faires were done for, but of course they had that teamwork lieing dormant there somewhere :3

Thank you so much for the support, just having people follow the story makes my day, It's a shame my Bleach story isn't doing so well, but I guess people don't like OC's :|

I have Chapter 5, Chapter 6 and the far away ending details of the story planned, the bits in between are hazy (I do have a few ideas). I'm planning to just dedicate chapters to certain Pokemon. I already have plans for Milktank, Audino, Absol and the Eeveelutions, and I've had a request for Ellen (Who for some reason I couldn't reply to o.o) for Buneary too, so I'll look into that.

So feel free to give me suggestions of Pokemon that you'd like to see... even name Stars, Planets, Galaxies, Myths/Legends, Elements, Spirits, Gods, Kami, Demons or Celestial spirits you'd like to see, really anything will give me ideas :P

I hate when you try to think of ideas for your current chapters but end up figuring out the whole ending and sequels instead T.T

Sorry for any spelling mistakes. There is bound to be at least one that has escaped me .

Bye bye til next time~

Review if you like, Thankies again!


	5. A Gift from the Stars

A/N: Waahh, Sorry this took so long. I'm on my last couple of weeks of college now so been way too busy on my finally project... I need a Merit as my finally grade to get into University so gotta work hard. It's hard to find time to write this and if I do, I feel guilty for not doing work ._.

I have the next few chapters briefly planned out so I hope I can write an upload regularly.

Also thank you so much to those who have reviewed, your suggestions and support has been really help. I did get emails for reviews ages ago but they've stopped for some reason so I'm sorry if I haven't replied to you, I promise I will from now on xD

**UPDATE:** I decided to change the ending a little bit after a reviewer, who I couldn't reply to, suggested that Gajeel actually catch Sableye. I did think of it but at the time a scenario didn't come to mind. But I finally thought of one and it made sense. Usually I would keep the document for a while before uploading ti and just pick at it and change it, but this time I was anxious to upload because of so many reviews.

So there we go, go back and read the very end if you like, but basically Sableye can now be called upon by Gajeel :)

Anyways, on with the story! I hope it's not too boring or long winded :(  
As always, apologies for stray spelling mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 5: A gift from the stars

The next morning came far too quickly for the Fairies. It felt as though they had only put their heads down to rest for a few moments when an extremely annoying and repetitive sound reverberated around the camp, coming from the middle where they had huddled their sleeping bags as close to Charmander's camp fire as possible for warmth.

Natsu groggily reached a hand out off his sleeping bag and swatted away at the mystery alarm clock, only to receive a sharp pecks on the head from whatever was making the noise.

"The hell!?" he yelped, bolting upright. There was a sound of wings and sharper pecking on the back of his head, more violent than the last. "Ow, Ow, OW OUCH, get off you stupid bird!"

"Natsu, what on earthland are you doing?" Wendy yawned, proping herself up on her elbowas to see the source of the disturbance. Immediately Hoothoot ceased its attack on the fire Dragon Slayer and flew over to Wendy, hooting happily and nibbling her cheek affectionately. "Good morning to you too" she giggled, holding the little owl at arm's length in an effort to calm it down.

"Jeez, anyone would think I attacked it in my sleep..."

"Natsu, you smacked it on the head thinking it was your alarm clock, I think it deserves to dislike you" Hoothoot glared at Natsu and nodded its approval of Lucy's words.

Lucy couldn't blame Natsu really. That night had not been comfortable at all. It was freezing cold up in the mountains and Lucy had spent hours tossing and turning, with so am any worries bouncing around her mind, it downright refused to shut down and let her sleep. If Hoothoot hadn't have made all that noise they may have got another hour of rest, but it was obvious now that there was no chance of getting back to sleep. Her other team mates seemed to be stirring and no doubt that any minute now Erza would emerge from her tent- no, castle- and tell them all to get up like some sort of drill Sargent.

She lay there with her bright pink sleeping bag over her head in a pitiful attempt to block the sunlight from her eyes while Natsu and Wendy continued talking. She noticed more faint grumbles from the others as if to say 'shut up and go back to sleep already'.

"Ah, good to see that at least two of you are up already" came the cheerful voice of their dearest Erza only seconds later. _**I knew it! I should have bet money on it! **_Lucy winced, gently slamming her fist down in despair.

"Morning Erza" the two chimed.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Ugh... I guess-" Wendy lied under her breath. As usual she was affraid to speak her mind Incase of soundinI childish or ungrateful, but Natsu cut across her.

"No. It was cold and I couldn't sleep. I was rolling around trying to get comfortable for ages... But I think I was lying on a rock" Natsu told her rubbing his lower back in pain.

"It wasn't that bad Natsu! I'm just not really accustomed to camping..."

_**So Wendy and Natsu had the same problem. No doubt it was Natsu who kicked me, thrashing around in his sleep as usual **_Lucy thought**. **She had lost count of the amount of times he and Happy had snuck into her flat uninvited and helped themselves to her bed, she regularly had to top-and-tail with them and suffer having feet thrusted into her face.

"Personally I find it quite comfortable. I can get used to this."

"You're in a tent! A nice, warm, cozy TENT!" Lucy burst out, not thinking.

"Ah so you are awake Lucy, good morning"

"As if I could sleep with all the noise you're making" she pugged, pulling her covers further over her head.

"Good. That was the plan. Wendy so kindly allowed me to employ Hoothoot as our personal alarm clock last night, with its perfect sense of time it will wake us up whenever we ask it to."

"Oh, the joy! What a fantastic Pokémon to have on our team!" Hoothoot hooted happily at this, apparently not having yet grasped the concept of sarcasm.

"And either way I was about to come wake you up. We need to set off as soon as possible so it's time to get up, get a snack and set off. Gray, Gajeel, Juvia-"

"Yeah yeah, we're already up too." Gray announced, giving up as Lucy had and kicking his sleeping bag off him.

Wendy shrieked and covered hers and Swablu's eyes, causing the cotton bird to flap around in panic. "Gray! Clothes! Clothes!"

To Erza's annoyance they each spent at least the next fifteen minutes chasing a half nude Gray around while brandishing sticks they had found at the edge of the forest and his discarded shirt from yesterday, but he down right refused to wear anything more than jeans and shoes.

Erza rolled her eyes but couldn't help but crack a smile. "While you three are fooling around I'll explain the plan. Last night I checked the Pokedex; the Inn is about a mile up the mountain and the pass leading through the mountain and down to the next town is literally a few minutes away. if we take the marked path we can be there in around an hour... depending on the terrain, weather and any obstacles of course" she added Ian's a quick after thought. "If we set of soon we can spend the rest of our day relaxing in those hot springs"

There was crash as Lucy bumped into Juvia, who had sprung to a halt from chasing the ice maker, she has lost her grip of the shoe that she had been wielding as a weapon, and it smacked Gray in the eye.

"Hot springs? There are hot springs up there?" They all asked, completelly disregarding Gray's groans of pain from the floor. Even Gajeel seemed vaguely interested.

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I only found out after you all fell asleep-"

"We'll what are we waiting for, let's cut the chitchat and move move move!" Lucy cheered, sincerely this time. Hot springs sounded amazing right now. She could relax and pamper herself after all of this hard work.

* * *

Within another ten minutes they were all dressed, fed, watered, packed up and ready to set off, all wearing their winter gear and thermals... except for Gray who was still topless.

The baby Pokémon all seemed a bit tired still though. At first they were the ones slouching along at the back of the group, until everyone realised that this mountain was going to be too much for them in this state. Budew resumed its place on Lucy's backpack, Swablu sat on top of Wendy's head like a cotton hat and Gray and Juvia had to carry Azurill and Spheal. They were finding it difficult to role and bounce up the steadily steeping path. Sneasel, Charmander and Mienfoo refused to be carried and Gajeel offered Sneasel its key so it could go to...well… wherever Pokémon went inside their keys, but he rejected with a swipe of its sharp claws and flitted away to the front of the group.

"Fine, suite yourself."

"Don't worry about Sneasel, he's part Ice type too so he should be reasonably happy up here" Gray informed him before Gajeel could get mad at the sly weasel.

"It's Ice type too? Since when?"

"Since forever, you should research your own Pokémon Gajeel, how else will you learn about them?" Juvia sighed shaking her head. "I've been research Azurill and I've found out a lot about its abilities. You should too."

Gajeel scowled and didn't reply. He just stared out across the land below them. Of course Juvia was right that the Weasel nothing but trouble, he upset Lily, was it even worth researching him?

The view as they got high in the mountain became more and more breath-taking, they could see for miles, across the dense green forest with its scattered streams, down to the path that they had mistakenly left yesterday, down to the stone white-walled city and its castle.

But something caught Lucy's attention from the corner of her eye. What looked like two planets were orbiting the summit of the mountain above them, but on a tilted angle.

"What is that?" She pointed out, thankfully breaking the silence that had been going on for a while now.

"It looks like the sun and the moon to me" Natsu suggested, scratching his head. Charmander began to jump up and down trying to get a better look so he hoisted him on top of his shoulders like a toddler.

"Ah! I forgot to mention it! It's quite an interesting story actually. I read about it in the forest just before the ghosts found us" Wendy gasped, suddenly remembering something. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Mount Lunae is named after the moon, due to its large amount of lunar activity. There are lots of myths surrounding the place, one is that the two planets that orbit the mountain are gods that control the sun and the moon, day and night, light and dark, heat and cold, summer and winter. If you look closely-" she pointed the one directly above them "They are shaped like a sun and a moon, but we can only see the sun at the moment because the moon is at the top. They say that the moon is directly at the top in the autumn and winter months when the nights are longer, and the sun is at the top when the days are long in spring and summer, that's why they think that they have some control over the world. Villages around here have festivals to honor the two gods, Solrock and Lunatone."

"That's pretty cool." Gajeel muttered, staring at the sun shaped planet. A bright earthy orange colour with a sleeping face carved on it.

"It's quite mysterious... The sun almost looks like a Pokémon, with that face carved on it and all..."

"Yes, a lot of people think that they are sleeping Pokémon. Some say that they are orbiting the mountain because they are protecting something, but no one has ever found any treasure worth protecting"

Erza had also opened up her Pokedex out of interest now. "It seems that the winter months are due to end sometime next month, the festival to celebrate the arrival of the spring and summer months will be held all over this region. If we stick around we could get to join the celebrations"

"That's sounds like fun but it depends how far we are by then, we're not exactly here to enjoy the scenery..." Lucy sighed.

"No, but the king and Loke gave us this task knowing that it would be a long, difficult and tiring journey. I'm sure they expect us to relax and enjoy ourselves along the way. A fun break occasionally won't hurt anyone"

"I guess you're right."

"Guys! wait, look!" Natsu called. He had been trailing at the back of the group and while the others had been talking he had to looking around and had spotted a small and weather-beaten sign post that the others had over looked. "There's a fork in the road just ahead, we need to go left"

"Well thank goodness that Natsu was paying attention else we could have gotten confused, good job" Lucy sighed with a smile. Maybe being nice to him would help to redeem herself after yesterday. Natsu simply smiled back and continued to plod along at the back of the group.

He had been right, it was indeed the way to the inn. They could see a tiny speck of a building that had been built into the side of the mountain in the distance as they rounded a corner, smoke billowing from the chimney... but to their horror, the way ahead was blocked by large orange construction signs.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me... For fu-" Juvia slapped a hand over Gajeel's mouth before he could continue his cursing.

Lucy felt like bursting into tears. She just wanted to relax, nothing else, but things kept on getting in the way! She was getting so stressed out and short-tempered, she was exhausted now. She turned away from the others to stare off into the distance, fighting back a sniffle.

Budew hopped onto her shoulder and extended a small and fragile vine that touched her face. Could it tell that she was about to cry? It smiled gormlessly, muttering its own name and wiping a tear off her cheek. She giggled at it and lay her cheek against its gently. "Thank you" she whispered.

She turned back, having composed herself but they were still staring at the signs.

Wendy, being the smallest of the group, moved forward and carefully peered over the large sign.

"Wendy be careful!" they all, gasped. Just ahead of them was a cave with a small amount of debris at the entrance and If they listened carefully they could hear the faint drilling sound and feel vibrations in the ground beneath them.

"... Now what do we do?" She asked faintly as she returned to their side.

Erza pondered for a moment. "The sign is there to stop travelers from coming past this point, obviously for safety reasons so it would be foolish to jump it and run for the inn. Our only option is to retrace out steps and head around the mountain. I'm sure there is another slightly longer route that takes us around the mountain.

They retraced their steps until they found the fork in the road and this time took the other path. It's turned out to be another bad idea.

This path was much thinner than the last one and a lot more weather-beaten. It seemed to be used less regularly by travelers and who could blame them? Part way they found themselves holding hands and hugging the wall as the path beneath Natsu crumbled and gave way underneath him, but thankfully Gajeel caught him by the collar and saved him from plummeting to his death.

The higher they got into the mountain, the colder it got and the thinner the air got. They became worn out and tight chested easily, and to make it worse, the wind and snow soon arrived.

There was a small indent as the path widened out a little bit, small enough for them to sit and rest for a while.

While the rest of them carefully gathered and began to fidget around in their bags for food Gray stood alone at the edge of the mountain.

It was hard to tell exactly how high up they were, but they were definitely above the clouds. A dense grey mass was moving towards them directly on their level, from his experience he knew that a blizzard was on its way.

"Gray, come on man, you can't seriously still be walking around like that, his freezing out here" Natsu shivered from behind his shoulder, wrapped up in yet more thermal jumpers clothing.

Gray looked down and remembered that he was still walking around topless with only underwear, jeans, socks and canvas shoes on.

"Nah, I'm fine. Remember I was bought up and trained in conditions like these, if not worse conditions. This to me is what a red hot summer is to you guys." his drifted away nostalgically. "This is the closest place to my childhood home that if ever been... I wanna enjoy it while it lasts"

Natsu stood gawping at him like he had gone insane, still shivering. "Don't blame us if you die of frostbite then" He chattered as he turned away.

"I won't, but I can't say the same for you guys... There's a storm rolling in, if we don't find better shelter soon we could be in trouble"

"Relax, we'll be fine, we have magic and Pokemo-" Natsu yelped the last word as Spheal came happily rolling across the front of him while chasing Azurill, causing Natsu to trip and fall face first into the wall.

"Natsu!" They all shouted... but then fell silent. A huge crack began to form vertically up the wall where Natsu had hit it and now there was a slightly unnerving noise approaching,

"Are you out of your mind? You idiot! You've caused a freakin' avalanche!" Gray shouted, losing his temper with Natsu.

"It was an accident ok! Tell your stupid Pokémon not to roll around under people's feet, especially not on an icy mounta-"

"Look where you're going and you won't walk into him you clumsy tw-"

"Both of you shut up!" Juvia shouted over them. "Look- " she shot a jet of water into the crack and it turned solid instantly. She then pulled out the now icicle. "This wall isn't rock, it's solid, thick ice... There is open space behind it. If we are quick enough we can hide in there"

"Gotcha" Gajeel said, transforming his arm into a solid metal pole.

"No! Gajeel! You mustn't-"

"What difference will it make? The avalanche has already started and this is the quickest way, it won't get any worse. Salamander!"

"I'm on it" Natsu confirmed. "Charmander, use your fire to melt the ice" Charmander did as instructed and began to breath flames onto the wall of ice, Natsu copied it.

"Good, that should be enough to weaken it, now everyone move" Gajeel said as the Ice began to melt, trails of water running over the edge of the cliff. He extended his arm and punched the wall, full force so the ice shattered inwards into a million pieces.

No one wasted a second and dived into the small cave. Gray was the last person to enter. "I'll seal it off so the snow doesn't enter-" he too extended his arm and balled his fist in the palm of his other hand. "Ice make: Wall!"

A wall of brilliantly sparkling ice erupted from his palm and expanded over the hole that Gajeel had made, covering it over.

They all fell silent, listening as the thundering sound of an avalanche approached them from above. Gray collapsed down onto the floor to catch his breath, panting violently. "That… was far too close for comfort"

"And it doesn't look like were leaving any time soon…" Juvia sighed.

"Well then, we might as well make ourselves at home until the avalanche has passed and the blizzard calms down" Erza suggested, also sitting down besides Mienfoo, rubbing her for arms for warmth.

"It's too cold to get comfortable… We don't have anything to make a fire with.." Lucy pointed out, watching her breath form in clouds in front of her. Poor Budew was really feeling the cold. She guessed that being a grass Pokémon the cold would effect it badly, the same as how the winter kills plants.

Natsu began to laugh, almost an evil, triumphant laugh. "Then it's a good job that I put some extra firewood in my back last night, in case of emergencies ya know"

Everyone gawped at him. It was incredible that Natsu had actually thought ahead like that. "Natsu, you're a life saver!" Lucy cheered as he dipped into his bag and retrieved the wood. "Don't thank me, thank happy. He suggested it"

"Aye!" the cat cheered. Lucy couldn't help her slap her own forehead. She should have expected something like that really.

* * *

They all sat in silence for over an hour. At first she watched Azurill and Spheal's reactions to Gray's magical Ice in some amusement. They were fascinated by it and how it sparkled and seemed to like the feel of its cold aura.

A few of the Fairies nibbled on leftover food from the previous night and took turns to nap, others flicked through their Pokedex's. This seemed to be Erza's new favorite pass time. Lucy often heard her giving sudden sighs of understanding or amazement, so she decided to do it too.

She read up on the myth of Mount Lunae in more detail than Wendy had said earlier and found out that it was also known for its vast amounts of mineral and precious gem mines. She gasped at a picture of a huge black sapphire than was dug up and exhibited in a museum in some far away city.

What if they were to stumble upon a mine around here? Would it be stealing to take some of the gems? She lay back against the wall behind her and closed her eyes, remembering the king's palace and thinking of the things she could do with so many riches. A ruby encrusted red for her flat? A Diamond shower? Pay off her rent forever? _**Forget get that, I could buy a mansion instead!**_

Lucy's heart jolted as she felt herself fall backwards out of nowhere. The soft wall behind her had given way, opening up a shaft that Lucy fell down backwards screaming. As she fell she heard a horrible screeching noise approach from behind her and bats whooshed past her up the gap that she had created.

She closed her eyes and waiting for that moment when she would finally hit the floor.

"LUCY!" they all shouted, jumping up and running to help but they were buffeted by the bats. Instinctively, Budew, who was so small that the bats didn't hit her, extended vines out of the bud on top of her head and shot them down the shaft.

Lucy felt them wrap around her right wrist, stopping her fall from just a few feet above the ground, not that she could actually see the ground in this pitch blackness.

They all screamed, covering their ears from the screeching bats, which were flying around their little cave looking for an exit. "SOMEONE BREAK THE ICE SHIELD" Gray roared.

Gajeel released a hand from his ear and shot another metal pole at the ice door with such speed and strength that it shattered into pieces and the bats finally filtered out.

"Thank god… Wait, LUCY!" Natsu sighed, then realizing what had happened. He ran to the gap and was about to jump down when Gray grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't jump you idiot, what if there's no way out, it's easier to pull one person back up than two"

"But-"

"Luuuucyyy?! Are you ok?!" Wendy called past Natsu.

"I'm ok, not hurt" she called back, feeling the strain on her wrist. Above her, little Budew was being slowly dragged towards the shaft by her weight was forced to let go, causing Lucy to be dropped roughly onto her backside. "Or maybe a little bit" she moaned, rubbing her butt where she had landed on the uneven rock floor.

Budew sighed its name deeply in disappointment, as if to say sorry.

"Thank you Budew! You did all you could, its ok" she called up and it smiled again.

"Crap now what do we do?" Gray asked, looking around at the others as if they had ideas. "Budew can't carry her weight so I doubt Swablu would either…"

"Your right… Charle, Happy, Lily… Could you-" but Wendy was cut off by Lucy's voice.

"Oh my-"

"Lucy? Lucy what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong…"Something had caught her attention from the corner of her eyes and she had turned around slowly to see millions upon millions of greenish-white lights bursting into life on the walls around her. They looked like tiny moving stars set against a pitch black sky. "Guys you've gotta see this"

"See what? Lucy don't go wondering, it could be dangerous and you might get lost!"

She was still in awe. Were these gems? No they didn't look like gems. "Just come down here with me!"

"Lucy wait! What if there's no way out? We won't be able to get back if we all go down!"

"It's ok, there are lights down here, we can follow the tunnel"

Wendy turned to the others and looked at them warily.

"Lucy, remember how you shouted at me for leaving the safe path?" Erza called down, quite sternly. "Well now is not the time to be changing your tune-"

"I know that but it's beautiful down her-" she stopped. As she had turned around to look back down the lit tunnel behind her she had saw a shadow of something small retreating. "WAIT! Come back!" she called, running after it.

"Lucy don't!" but it was too late, she had gone. The sound of her footsteps could be heard getting farther away quickly.

"That girl…" Gajeel sighed.

Erza was biting her lip as if she was fighting herself inside her head. "Fine. Let's go. There has to be more than one cave in and out of this mountain."

And they all hopped down the shaft, carrying their Pokémon in their arms, the three Exceed lowering them down by their collars as they approached the floor.

* * *

"Crap!" Lucy cursed. Her footsteps had echoed loudly and the lights had gone out as if they were startled by the noise. She stood still and watched as they began to slowly reappear. "So pretty… but I lost that... thing..." she sighed, thoroughly disappointed. What if it was some super rare Pokémon?

She heard noise of her team mate's footsteps approaching and the lights went out again. "Lucy where are yo- Ah!" they exclaimed as they lights went out on them.

"I'm here, I thought you were going to wait for me?"

"We couldn't let you go alone, idiot" Gajeel snapped.

"Fine, just be quiet else the light will go out" she said as they reappeared again.

"Aaahh." Erza said again in understanding. "They must be glow worms. Their lights go out when they are startled. Fascinating."

So they weren't gems after all but they were still amazing. "Listen, I saw something running along this tunnel so I followed.

"Like what? A Pokémon?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I guess so, it looked way too small to be a human, but I lost it. Come on, we might find it again" and she began walking slowly and steadily before they could protest anymore.

The tunnel twisted and turned for at least ten minutes until they came to a fork in the path. "Now what?" Juvia asked, sounding completely fed up. "Can't we go back?"

Lucy ignored her. She wanted to find the thing that had made the shadow. She didn't know what had come over her but after reading through her Pokedex a sudden urge to explore this amazing world had come over her. "We've come too far to go back now! Come on!" she said forceful, and then she saw it. Bright pink eyes staring at her from the shadows of the left cave

"There! Go left!" the eyes disappeared as her voice startled the creature.

The tunnel ceiling began to lower and the path narrower as the walls closed in until they were crawling through a tiny gap one by one. The passage beyond was big again and bright with a light at the end of the tunnel, but it wasn't an exit.

They gasped loudly. The cave opened up into a gigantic cavern, easily bigger than the Soul king's throne room, the walls just as high but with no ceiling. The top was completely open and they could see blue skies above them so it must have stopped snowing.

The walls were encrusted with shimmering stones, blacker than coals. At the center of the cavern was a lake, acting as a moat to a small rock island in the middle. Even the water was glittering magically.

"Wow… Where are we?" Wendy asked staring around.

"We must be at right at the center of the mountain, that up there is summit and this looks like the inside of a dormant volcano" Gray said looking around slowly.

"It seems to have been dormant for an extremely long time then-"Erza began but Lucy cut her off.

"Over there!" a few meters in front of them, a small pink Pokémon was elegantly skipping across the surface of the water towards the small island in the middle, leaving ripples in its wake. It looked as though it was carrying something in its tiny hands. "What is it?"

Gray opened up his Pokedex and it read aloud: Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon. Its Silhouette is in the shape of a star and it is said that this Pokémon came to this planet from outer space on a meteor. Coincidentally, sightings of Cleffa's increase on starry nights and during meteor showers.

"It came from outer space? It's an alien?" Gajeel asked confusedly.

"I don't know, but I want to catch it…" Lucy said quietly, picking up Budew, walking slowly towards the water's edge and lowering herself in.

She had always had a fascination was all things celestial and space related, this Pokémon would be perfect for her.

The others shrugged and followed her, leaving Charmander at the shore. She was surprised to find that there were more Pokémon of the same species and ones that looked similar to it up on the island, but as Lucy made it to the shore of the island and pulled herself up onto the high rock, something strange happened.

Her shadow began to ungulate and sudden grew out of the floor behind her. "Lucy! Look out!" A dark creature appeared, grabbed her roughly around the waist and threw her back into the lake with a massive amount of force.

The splash from her landed momentarily blinded them but seconds later the new creature made another attack. It made a ball of dark, swirling energy in its hands and threw it at them, missing them but making the water explode.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Natsu asked coughing up after as he resurfaced. Another attack similar to the first came before they even ha chance to move. It missed, soaring over their heads and hitting a huge rock from where they had come from.

"Is everyone ok?" Erza asked, holding Lucy up, but as she looked around she realize that Juvia ha vanished.

She rose up out of the surface of the water, her body made entirely of transparent, flowing liquid. "Go, I'll hold it off so you can get back-" and she blocked another attack. The creature jumped off the rock and ran speedily across the water right at her, its diamond-like eyes glinting menacingly. It drew back it's arm and slashed at Juvia with an extended shadowy, black claws that left trails darkness in the air.

The others finally made it back to shore as Juvia shot a sharp jet of water into its stomach, sending flying backwards. The tiny little pink Pokémon that had gathered at the edge of the rock to watch all ran away in fright as the creature collided.

"Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon. Sableye's live quiet lives deep in inside caves and have a diet consisting entirely of gems and jewels which it digs out of the earth with its sharp claws. People are generally afraid of Sableye due to the demonic glint of its diamond-like eyes in the darkness." Dexter told them.

"What's its problem? Attacking us like that?" Natsu demanding, igniting flames in his right hand. The Sableye did the same but with dark shadows around its claws and began to run towards them, in the direction of Gajeel and Natsu.. "We've done nothing to you!"

"Natsu, you shouldn't hurt the Pokémon!" Wendy cried and as she said it, Sneasel dashed into their view, running right at the Sableye with its own claws extended.

Suddenly the tiny little Cleffa from earlier came between them, looking distraught as though it wanted to stop the fight, still holding one of the shimmering black stones in its hands. Sneasel and Sableye yelped in surprise but it was too late. The two connected with an explosion of dark energy, making the cavern rattle.

Everyone ducked as pieces of rocks and stalactites crashed from the high walls.

Once the mess from the explosion had cleared Lucy looked up. She couldn't tell if the Cleffa had been hit or if it was just caught in the aftermath, but it was new sinking to the bottom of the lake. The Sableye cried its own name and dived in.

Pokémon and the Exceed gave a sudden cry of understanding.

"Wendy, it is trying to save the Cleffa! We must help" Charle told her as Sneasel left Gajeel's side once more and dived into the lake too.

Below the surface, Cleffa was only just conscious. Its vision was blurred and it could feel itself floating, surrounded by dim blueish-black light. Only then did it realise that it was no longer holding the dark stone and began to panic.

Sableye and Sneasel finally reached Cleffa. Sneasel got their first and extended a clawed hand to it, but it was scared of this violent newcomer and didn't take it. Sableye pushed Sneasel aside roughly and grabbed Cleffa, quickly swimming back up to the surface without a second glance and Sneasel. It scowled angrily and made its own way back.

The Fairies and the other Pokémon all watched on with baited breath. "Do you think its ok?" Lucy asked, but no one answered. That Cleffa looked like a baby compared to the others of its kind. There was no way that blast wouldn't have damaged it. But then the two surfaced, followed soon after by Sneasel.

Cleffa began to cry its own name, flailing its arms around and pointing into the water.

Sableye seemed to understand spoke directly to Sneasel. "Sab, Sable Sable Sabe"

"Sne." It nodded and then dived again.

"Sableye asked Sneasel to go and get something" Lily told Gajeel who was looking only in confusion.

"What the-" Gajeel began. His Sneasel was cold and anti-social even to him, but suddenly it was prepared to help this stranger who it had previously fought with? Gajeel didn't know what opinion to have of his companion any more.

It surfaced again, carrying the glowing black stone and returned it to the floating Cleffa, whose face was now alight with happiness and relief. It thanked him and allowed the two to swim it back to shore.

The Sableye stood for a moment and then bowed to them as if to apologise.

"He said thank you for helping Cleffa and he apologises for attacking. He is here to protect the Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable and he thought you were enemies"

"I see, so that is why he was so hasty. He thought we were going to hurt the Cleffa." Lucy's stomach lurched at Erza's words. She originally intended to catch it… which may have meant battling and hurting it... she now felt extremely guilty but decided not to speak in case this changed Sableye's mind.

"Sableye, we are sorry for intruding, but we are lost and need to find a way out of this cave, can you please help us?" Wendy asked kindly, lowering herself down to its level. The Sableye nodded and began to walk away, Cleffa following.

It addressed the other Pokémon who had been watching curiously. They ha seemed slightly tense an wary, but as it spoke they relaxed and they then continued what they were doing, apparently dancing in circles on top of the rock. Occasionally new Clefairy's would join the group and place stones down around the circle.

"What are they doing? And what is so special about those stone?" Gray asked, watching them as they walked around the lake towards other small opening in the wall.

Sableye began to speak and Happy translated. "They are preparing for the Luna festival by placing the moonstones around the rock."

"Luna festival?" they asked. "Does this have something to do with the legend?"

"The legend of those humans? I don't know. I have never left this mountain and the only _humans _I have met" the tone in which he addressed them was very bitter and hateful traveled here to hurt the Clefairy and steal their treasure. You are the first humans I have spoken to. The Moonstones come from the stars and they are what allow the Clefairy to travel home once every year." It explained as they entered a cave.

"Home? So that means that the Clefairy are from outer space?!" Lucy asked excitedly.

The Sableye didn't answer. It seemed that it thought it had already said too much. "Tell no one of this place. These moonstones are rare because they are part of the Clefairy's ceremony. They are not to be taken out of this cave unless they fall from the skies outside. You humans see them as pretty jewels. They are Clefairy's treasure, leave them"

Lucy glanced backwards, getting a finally look at the other Cleffa's and their evolved forms. She wished she could sit and watch them forever. They were fascinating, entrancing. It was as if they were praying to the stones.

She bit her lip and wished that she had a camera right now so she could preserve this memory forever, not to show other people and give away Clefairy's secret, but just to cherish to herself. She would probably never get to see one of these mysterious Pokémon ever again. She realised that she was losing the group and hurried to catch up.

"Don't worry Sableye, we aren't bad humans. We won't breathe a word of this to anyone" Juvia reassured it and it fell silent again. They were now rounding a corner and had to climb a little to a higher part of the tunnel, following Charmander's tail as their only source of light.

"How much further?" Natsu complained.

"A while. This mountain is labyrinth of tunnels and passages. Only a few Pokémon like me know routes in and out."

"Thank god we met you then, else we would be lost forever"

What felt like an hour later, but started to smell fresh air as it replaced the damp smell of the muddy caves. Just when they were picking up the pace and longing for the sight of day light and fresh air, they had to stop. They could hear a faint vibrating ahead of them and as they approached it got louder.

When they were around the corner from it they realized that it was the sound of a drill, pounding hard into the solid rock walls. Natsu was about to walk right on out there when Gray pulled into back by the collar.

"Ssshhh" he said with a finger pressed to his lips.

They heard voices arguing and when the drill stopped they could finally make out what was being said.

"Aww, c'mon man. Let's give up and go already. We've been drilling for weeks and we ain't found one single stinkin' moonstone. I'm startin' ta think they ain't even real" One male voice drawled tiredly. The fairies gasped and looked at one another. Sableye seemed to tense up.

"Of course they're real you idiot. The boss has one that was stolen from the Royal Historia Museum and it is extremely old and valuable, but to proceed with the plan we need tons more and_ this_ is the only place that is rumored to have them. Do you think we can go back to the boss right now empty handed and just say "Sorry, we got bored and tired so decided to come back." NO. We can't do that so shut the hell up and keep drillin' til' you find a damn Moonstone!" a second man ranted at the first. The first sighed and continued drilling.

The first man sighed. "I'm tellin' ya man, were gonna be here til' were forty at this rate." And the drilling continued. Natsu clenched his fist in anger.

"These are bad guys… They stole the only known Moonstone and now they are trying to steal them from the Clefairy-"

"Natsu they don't know about the Clefairy. They think that Moonstones are found in the rock like gemstones" Lucy reminded him. "We need to make them leave… What should we do?"

Sableye pushed the baby Cleffa to the back of the group and walked forward, it's eyes glinting ominously. Lucy could now see why people were so afraid of these things, it looked furious.

Sableye seemed to melt into the shadows on the floor and vanished out of sight, soon reappearing behind the men.

It reappeared over the shoulder of the first man who was drilling and stood there for a moment. The man's drilling began to slow down gradually. He stood stock still and turned turned his head. Sableye as literally nose to nose with him over his shoulder, grinning wide with pointed teeth bared. He man screamed at the top of his lungs, dropped the drill and fell to the ground, trying to scramble away but his back was against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you- WHAT THE-" the other man started. The two of them, both shaking and looking terrified, whipped Celestial keys out of their pockets and summon their Pokémon.

"G-gate of the Lookout, I summon thee, Watchog"

"Gate of the Cactus, I summon thee, Cacnea! Go get that monster!"

Two Pokémon, one a red and yellow Rat Pokémon with strange eyes and the other a small, round cactus appeared, both looking eager to fight.

Without hesitating Natsu jumped around the corner, revealing himself to the two men who were seen to be wearing midnight blue uniforms with black boots, gloves and hats. One of the men had a mask over his nose and mouth.

"Natsu! no!" they all hissed at him, keeping themselves covered still.

"What the hell!? Who the hell are you and why are you here?!"

"Two against one isn't fair and I won't let you steal the moonstones!" Natsu retaliated. "Charmander, Fire blast!" Charmander inhaled and then exhaled a blast of flames in the shape of the Kanji word for fire, which hit the Cactus Pokémon head on and singed the other. Sableye looked back at the two appreciatively and Natsu gave it thumbs up. "We gotchur' back buddy"

Sableye charged forward at the rat Pokémon, slashing away at it with its dark claws furiously, but it ducked and dodged most of the hits and landed a bite into Sableye's shoulder with its long, sharp teeth. Sableye cried in pain and jumped back.

Once again it melted into the floor, the Watchog looking around completely confused until Sableye attacked it from behind. Watchog fell forward as it fainted. "W-what… Watchog return!" the second man called, pointing the key at his Pokémon and absorbing it in a beam of light.

The other remaining Pokémon, Cacnea, began to spin on the spot like a miniature tornado, shooting sharp little pin needles out of its body. A few hit Charmander but only seemed to bother him for a moment, but before Charmander could counter attack the Cacnea wrapped vines around it which seemed to be sucking energy from it.

"You little brat, meddling in our business! If we can't find any Moonstones we'll just take the boss a new Pokémon to play with instead!"

Anger bubbled up inside Natsu. "No one… Is going to try and steal my Pokémon… and get away with it!" he breathed. A ran forward to take a hit at the man but he and this comrade grabbed Charmander and Cacnea, ran out of the cave and jumped off of the cliff.

Everyone gasped in horror. They had jumped. "Won't they die? That's one hell of a dro-" Lucy began but the two reappeared, riding on the backs of two huge birds Pokémon. One with brown feathers and short pink hair, the other with Navy blue feathers, a white belly and red markings on its chest and face. "So long suckers! Thanks for the free Pokémon, Appreciate it. Pigeotto, fly"

"Fly, Swellow!" the other instructed the bird.

"Happy!" Natsu called his blue feline partner scooped him up. But unexpectedly Cleffa ran out from the back of the group, still carrying the stone in its tiny hands. Sableye shouted at it frantically, telling it to get back.

"Cleffa! No! If they see the moonstone-" Wendy began, but Cleffa completely ignore her. It stood on the edge of the cliff and began to wiggle its fingers, singing its name cheerfully. They stared. What on earth was it doing at a time like this.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this, Happy c'mon-"

Cleffa began to glow a blinding yellow, illuminating the cave, and three huge beams of lightning shot out of its mouth, striking both the retreating birds, their masters, Cacnea and Charmander.

Cacnea's grip on Charmander slackened and it finally dropped him.

"Swablu!" Wendy called, and the tiny blue ball of cotton zoomed forward an caught Charmander with superb accuracy.

The two enemy birds hovered in the air, twitching uncontrollably while being hit by the electric and as the beams ended an disappeared, they both plummeted out of the sky. They listened to the men's screams getting further and further away until all went silent.

Natsu ran forward frantically as Swablu came in to land. It slowly placed Charmander in Natsu's outstretched hands. A tear trickled from the corner of Natsu's eye as it stared at the unconscious Lizard. It didn't move a millimetre, just lay there.

"Is he..." Gray asked, not wanting to say the D word.

"No, he's not dead. Look" Erza said, moving forward pointing. The flame on the end of Charmander's tail was still a light but only barely. It was flickering like a feeble candle that was about to go out.

"No... hang in there little guy.." Natsu croaked. A small pink hand came to rest on Natsu's on hand. He looked up and Cleffa as smiling brightly at him. It removed its hand and once again, began to wiggle them while singing.

"Cleeeeffaaa Cle Cleefaaa" Waves of pink and purple light began to emit from Cleffa. Everyone began to relax as a calming feeling came over them. It as such a pleasant sensation, as though they were bathing in soft, warm energy. The the feelings of pain from tiredness and cuts from the falling rocks in the cave all faded.

The pain in Lucy's backside from falling on the shaft earlier disappeared and she was amazed to see a sharp gash on her forearm completely close up.

"Look!" Wendy called. The scorch marks on Charmander were disappearing, It's flame was growing stronger and its eyes began to flicker.

"Charmander! You're ok! Thank god" an he hugged the Lizard tightly. It seemed slightly confused as to why it as surrounded by staring people and why it as being squeezed.

Everyone smiled brightly. "That's a relief. Cleffa how can we ever-" and unexpectedly, Cleffa began to glow a vividly bright white and change form. When the light stopped Cleffa looked slightly different. It was still the same baby pink colour, but was now about a foot taller with small spikes on its tail.

"Cleefaaiiry!" it sang happily, jumping up and down.

"Congratulations Clefairy!" Clefairy ran over to Sableye who patted it on the head like a parent to its child. Sableye began to speak again.

"Here we are, you are out of the cave as I promised. Thank you again" Happy translated.

"Yeah, thanks" they all nodded. Lucy could see that being out in daylight and having Clefairy in full view any humans who may pass by was bothering Sableye.

As Sableye and Clefairy turned away Lucy found herself bursting out a question she had been holding back. "Sableye! Clefairy!" they stopped and turned back to her. "Won't you join us? Be part of our team?"

Sableye shook its head. "No, I cannot. I belong here. The Clefairy live in this cave for half a year, it is my duty to protect and serve them."

"But-" but she didn't actually know what to say. She shook her head as if to shake away any remaining doubts. It was for the best that she didn't catch Clefairy. It as happy here with the others of its kind. "I understand. Take good care of them ok? "

"Wait I have an idea."Gajeel said, approaching Sableye and kneeling down. "Lucy, when you summon your spirits into our home world, they come from the spirit world and return when they are finished, right?" he asked.

Lucy thought what an odd question it was, but the amount of times that Aquarius had given her an earful for separating her from her dearest Scorpio was uncountable, and he had always returned to the spirit world to continue moments after. "Yes, that's right"

"Then it should be the same for Pokemon too right? We can summon them from their current spot and send them back after?"

"I... I should think so, yeah"

"Then Sableye" he withdrew a blank key from his pocket and held it out. "Would you like to make a contract with? I could summon you for a few minutes if I ever need your help in battle and then send you back to the cavern, that way you would never need to leave the Clefairy for too long."

Sableye stared at Gajeel long and hard without a word for a while. Clefairy gave him a small jig of encouragement.

"I suppose I owe you people that much. Fine, I will help you, but only occasionally." it said stubbornly.

Gajeel gave a tooth grin and shook its hand. It put a hand on the outstretched key and was absorbed. "Gi-hi! Gate of the Darkness Pokemon, I summon thee, Sableye" and Sableye reappeared from its new key, which was the same purple as its skin. "Welcome to the team buddy. Thanks a lot"

It nodded and turned away again.

"Have a safe trip home Clefairy" she held out a hand for it to shake, but instead it ran up to her excitedly and dropped the small black stone into her palm. Lucy stared. "This is... for me?"

"Cleeefairy" it nodded.

"But-"

"I think that's its way of saying that goodbye Lucy" Natsu piped up. Lucy closed her palm around it an held it close.

"I'll cherish it forever! I promise I'll keep it safe!" and with that they said their goodbyes and made sure that Sableye an Clefairy were swallowed by the darkness of the cave before departing themselves.

They quickly realised where they were. "This is were the construction works were earlier!" Wendy said as she spotted the Inn across the winding paths around the mountain.

"There's nothing stopping us now, lets go!" Natsu cheered, still carrying the tired looking Charmander in his arms and racing ahead of them. They other laughed an ran to catch up.

* * *

There we are. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review, especially if you have any suggestions for Pokémon/myths/stars etc that you would like to see :)

I should hopefully upload again fairly soon, byebye for now ^^


End file.
